The Blooming Rhapsody
by Zackire
Summary: What happens when one of the sailor senshi falls in love with the red-headed Shohoku basketball player. SailormoonSD crossovers
1. The Encounter

1 The Blooming Rhapsody  
  
A/N: Ohayo minna chan! Thanx for reading my fic. Anyway I just wanna say that I don't own Slam Dunk or Sailormoon. For those who had been wandering who is the guy I'm talking about, Well read and find out.  
  
Chapter One: The encounter  
  
The librarian looked at the clock. Ten minutes to closing time. She knew at this time almost everyone in the library would have left except for her and a certain high school boy. Sighing, Mrs. Ayame stood up and began walking towards the study corner of the library.  
  
Turning to the left, the librarian smiled at the hardworking student. He had been coming to the library for three months now. He had been coming daily that she had taken notice of his carefree, loving, helpful and sensitive nature. Not only did she know his nature, she even knows his name and the usual spot he would seek refuge. In short she knows him like her own son.  
  
At first when he first stepped into the library, she had the impression of him trying to create trouble. Instead he just smiled warmly at her and asked for the location of a certain book on basketball. From then on, he had been coming in daily and reading all sorts of topics. Math, Science, English, philosophy. You named it all.  
  
Mrs. Ayame smiled when she noticed his hands move quickly, scribbling down notes, no doubt. Oh how she hates to break the bad news that the library will be closing for the day. Mrs. Ayame walked to the side of the table.  
  
"Sakuragi Hanamichi, I'm sorry but I have to close the library for the day," the mass of red hair suddenly shot up from the book and notes and looked at the middle aged librarian in disappointment.  
  
"Now?" he asked.  
  
"Hai, now" Mrs. Ayame looked at the red head. He is a handsome one alright and if she had not been old and married with kids, she would have fallen head over heels for him. Form his tall well-built body to his red locks to his drop dead-gorgeous eyes that looked even great when framed with a pair of rimless titanium reading glasses to his lips. She wondered if he had any girlfriend.  
  
"Five minutes more... Onegai Ayama-chan! I need to finish this work," Sakuragi pleaded as he gave her puppy eyed looks.  
  
"Oh ok, five more minute. No more than that, ok?" she sighed.  
  
"Hai! Arigato Ayame chan. Have I ever told you that you are my favorite librarian?" Sakuragi exclaimed.  
  
"Don't try to be a charmer, Sakuragi. You better finish your work," the librarian laughed as she walked out of the study corner.  
  
A shouldered length raven-haired girl slowly walked through the mazes of houses. Swinging her bag from side to side, her mind began drifting off to the conversation between her guardians last week. Since her parents had died a long time ago, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna had legally became her guardians.  
  
Her life with her new family was fun and great. Until Haruka voiced out that Setsuna and her should be transferred to Kanagawa. At first she felt bad to hear the news. Since she is going to miss her good friends, Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako. But after much persuasion and encouragement from them, she felt better.  
  
But now that she is in Kanagawa, she felt horrible. First, she is in a foreign land although it is still in Japan. Second, she felt left out. Everywhere she went, she hardly recognizes any of the people. Life can't get any worse can it?  
  
The girl was so intense in her thoughts that she didn't notice a group of men following her. "Ugh! Sumi masen," the girl apologized as she tried to move away from the person she just bumped into. But unfortunately each time she tried to pass the person, the person seemed to block her way.  
  
"Excuse me but could you please move out of the way?" she frowned.  
  
The man in front of her snickered. "Well look here guys. We have ourselves a beautiful one."  
  
Only then did the girl notice a group of disgusting looking men surrounding her. Frightened, the girl slowly backed into a wall. She quickly scanned an opening in the surrounded men for escape. Praying for luck, she quickly darted towards an opening but a hand shot out and caught her. She could only scream for help.  
  
Sakuragi turned at a corner and continued walking towards his house. A soft smile played at his soft lips as he hummed a song. Smiling into the starless night, he let his mind wander to the event that had passed lately.  
  
First he was able to beat Rukawa. Everyone was shocked by it. Who would have thought an idiot like him could be an ace like Rukawa. Sakuragi laughed softly when he remembered that Miyagi had thought the world was coming to an end. What they didn't know that during his three months of recovering, after nearly breaking his back during the last game with Sannoh, he had been practicing madly especially his three-pointers. But thank god he didn't show them his three-pointers when he beat Rukawa. He wanted to surprise them.  
  
Second, his result had improved tremendously especially his Mathematics. It's not weird since he had been coming to the library and studying right after school and basketball practice. But unfortunately he could not show his results to the irritating sensei until the upcoming exam, which is next two weeks.  
  
Lastly, he had gotten over the fact that Haruko would never return his one- sided love. It had been hard trying to destroy the love for her that had grown over the year. But at least he got the hang of her as his good friend that the girl of his dreams.  
  
Sakuragi let out a sigh of frustration. Would his life always be like this? Be the fool of the community? A scream suddenly broke through his strings of thoughts. Somehow his guts kicked in and forced him to find the source of the sound.  
  
"How come there is a party here and I wasn't invited?" a voice suddenly rang.  
  
The raven-haired girl looked fearfully towards the new comer. "Oh god! Not another one of them!" she groaned inwardly.  
  
But instead of a welcome greeting that she had expected them to do, her aggressor suddenly snarled at the new comer. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Who I am is not important. What you are doing at this moment is much more important," a corner of the red head's mouth tipped upwards.  
  
"You are arrogant bastard! Buys get him!" the leader ordered.  
  
"Ch! Only five of you? Well better than nothing," the red head slowly braced himself for the coming attacks.  
  
The girl watched in awe at the sleek moves the red head did, her present pain temporary forgotten. She watched as the red head side stepped a kick from his opponent and sent a gut-wrenching blow to his guts. She was momentarily paralyzed as she noticed the look in his eyes. It was a look that could set the hairs on a person to rise. It was a look that gave him the commanding and invincibility aura around him.  
  
When all of his opponents had fallen unconscious did she realize something about her captor. He was shaking as the red head advanced towards him dangerously. With a cry of fear, her captor suddenly turned around and turned tail, leaving her and her savior alone in the solitary night.  
  
"Daijoubu, ka?" he whispered as he knelt beside her.  
  
The girl just nodded as she tried to suppress the urge to shudder. A sudden cold breeze brushed her and she gave in.  
  
"Damn! You got a nasty bruise on your arm," the red head tentatively touched the bruise on her right arm. When he touched her arm did he realize some thing. The girl's blouse is badly torn and now the remainant hung loosely on her.  
  
Blushing hotly, the red head took out his sports jacket and handed it to the shivering girl. "Umm... You better wear this. Your shirt is torn."  
  
The girl complied and wore the jacket. Strangely the jacket felt warm and comforting. It even had a nice musky smell. Snuggling deeper into the jacket, the smelled again. It smelled of spices and had a manly tinge in it.  
  
"Watashi wa Sakuragi Hanamichi. Can you walk?" the red head asked as he smiled warmly at her.  
  
The girl nodded and tried to stand up. Unfortunately her knees betrayed her and she stumbled. Instead of meeting the hard floor, a pair of strong arms caught and held her.  
  
"I guess not huh?" he teased. Sakuragi looked down at the raven-haired girl. Suddenly, the head shot up and both were locked in each other's eyes.  
  
Blushing, both of them broke their gazes apart. Sighing, Sakuragi slung his bag over his shoulder, brought his arm underneath her knees and carried her up. The girl gave a surprise yelp once she realized that her feet no longer touched the ground.  
  
"I might as well carry you home. Mind telling me where it is?" he asked. The girl softly whispered her address.  
  
"Arigato, Mi-kun. I mean Sakuragi-chan," Sakuragi smiled at the gratitude as he continued walking.  
  
"No problem. You can call me Mi-kun if you like. My friends usually call me Sakuragi."  
  
"Hotaru Tomoe. My friends call me Hotaru," it was a soft whisper but he heard it all the same.  
  
"So Hotaru, do you live with your parents?"  
  
"Ie. My parents died a long time ago. I lived with my guardians but at the moment only Setsuna." Sakuragi felt her stiffened as she whispered her answer.  
  
Sakuragi felt a pang of remorse and guilt for her. He should know how it felt to loose someone you love. He had experienced that a long time ago when is father died. But to loose his mom? Sakuragi shuddered at the thought of losing his okaasan.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," he whispered.  
  
"It's ok. I had gotten over it," Hotaru spoke. Turning her head, Hotaru began inspecting the features of her savior.  
  
Hmm... Soft red hair, beautiful eyes, thick eyebrows, chiseled jaw and those lips. It must be very soft and tantalizing. Oh god! What am I thinking? I should be thinking of tomorrow at school. Not at his strong and handsome features.  
  
Blushing hotly, Hotaru unconsciously snuggled deeper into his strong arms and buried her face at the crook of his neck. Breathing his scent, Hotaru began thinking of how caring, loving, sensitive, strong and not to mention patient in handling those damn jerks. Something about him made her feel safe, protected and even loved. Shaking her head, she dismissed her childish thoughts and slowly fell asleep listening to the beating of his heart.  
  
Sakuragi blushed hotly when he felt the girl in his arms snuggled closer. He nearly dropped her when he felt her nuzzling his neck. God! What is it about the girl? He had never felt this way before, even when he was infatuated with a particular brown haired girl.  
  
There is something about her that entranced him. Could it be that innocence he saw every time he looked at her. Could it be her soft inviting lips. Whoa! You barely know her and you are thinking of her lips! What kind of pervert are you? He cursed inwardly at his disgusting self.  
  
After much twist and turn, they finally reach her house. He was about to wake up when he saw the peaceful expression on her face as she slept. Without upsetting her, he reached out and pressed the bell.  
  
After a minute of waiting, the door opened and a green haired lady with ruby eyes greeted him. Seeing Hotaru's state, she quickly let him in with a worried expression.  
  
Setsuna watched as the young man slowly and ever so gently laid her ward on Hotaru's bed. She mentally noted that he is a loving, brave and sensitive man. She was about to question what had happened when he suddenly blurted out.  
  
"She was disturbed by some unruly thugs. Nothing bad had happened to her except for a few bruises."  
  
"Arigato gosaimasu. You must be thirsty. Let me get you some tea." Setsuna was about to enter the kitchen when he protested.  
  
"Ie. It's alright. I have to go anyway. Um.. Tell Hotaru that she can return my jacket later. Oyasumi nasai," Sakuragi bowed and started for the door.  
  
"Matte! What is your name, young man?"  
  
Sakuragi turned and smiled. "Sakuragi. Sakuragi Hanamichi."  
  
A/N: ohayo minna!! Thanx for reading my lil fic. Don't worry but the next chapters will be great but please be patient.. I still have loads of fics to upload...Ja ne!! 


	2. Returning the Jacket

A/N: Ohayo minna chan! Sumi masen for not updating the chapter earlier. For all those who had mailed me with your comments and questions on when is this chapter going to be updated, I truly appreciate for waiting.  
  
Oh yeah one more thing... I DO NOT OWN SLAM DUNK OR SAILORMOON!!! *sniff*  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
A big sigh could be heard from a raven-haired girl. No matter how blank her face looked, underneath the facade, her guts were in knots.  
  
"Take care, Hotaru." The girl turned to meet a pair of ruby eyes.  
  
"Thanks. I suppose I need it," Hotaru laughed nervously.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she plastered the blank face again and took her first step into Shohoku High.  
  
At the front of the class, a certain grey haired man with glasses trembled as he tries to suppress the urge of murdering his BELOVED student. The chalk that he had been holding snapped and the already throbbing vein at his temples grew bigger at the obviously loud snores.  
  
That's it! Enough is enough!  
  
Grinding his teeth, he faced the class and murderously glared at a certain sleeping beauty. "Sakuragi!!!"  
  
A soft knock saved the sleeping beauty from the fire breathing white-haired dragon.  
  
"What is it?" the dragon snapped, irritated.  
  
The door slowly slid open and a raven-shouldered haired girl stepped in. gracefully she executed a bow, "Sumi masen. Watashi wa Hotaru Tomoe, the new transferred student."  
  
Everyone gasp in awe when she had straightened herself. The reason being that she had brilliant violet eyes.  
  
Glancing at her result slip, the sensei was pleased to find a student who seemed to have aced all of her grades. "Well at last!" he mused to himself.  
  
"You may sit at the empty seat there," the sensei waved, totally ignoring the rude student who seemed to have totally resided in Dream Land.  
  
Smiling in gratitude, Hotaru slowly made her way towards her assigned seat. Once seated, she took out her books and began flipping the pages. Her lovely brows creased into frown when she realized that she had forgotten to bring her pencil case.  
  
Hotaru turned around with the thought of borrowing a pen but was stopped short. She nearly laughed out loud at the rare sight before her. Taking a few deep breaths to control her mirth, she finally poked the sleeping beauty on his back.  
  
"Ano... sumi masen. But may I borrow your pen?" the boy snuggled deeper and groaned in his sleep.  
  
Taking that as a yes, she quickly took a pen from his scattered desk and turned around. Her last thought before she began writing was that the boy looked vaguely familiar.  
  
"And she got these gorgeous violet eyes. I can't believe that you didn't realize that she sat beside you," Sakuragi's best friend rambled as the red head donned his shirt onto his well-defined muscular chest.  
  
The muscles on his shoulder rippled as he dumped his school uniform into his gym locker.  
  
"Well whatever is it, I'm not interested, Yohei." The red head tensai calmly commented over his shoulder as he stepped out of the changing room.  
  
Mito Yohei smiled after his five years best friend. It is strange that Sakuragi had totally matured over three months. He remembered the time when he visited his best friend in the hospital after Sannoh match.  
  
Sakuragi had looked really old and matured as he sat on the bed and told him that he wanted to change. He was sick to his stomach at how people had regarded him as. The fool of the community. The ever-enthusiastic fool. Perhaps the match had shown him something.  
  
He was totally shocked at Sakuragi's announcement especially at how he regarded himself. He had never regard Sakuragi as a fool. He had regarded Sakuragi as a fool. In fact he sees Sakuragi as the best role model of an innocent, sensitive, caring, hardworking and strong willed player. He could bet that event everyone who had watched the matches thought of Sakuragi as such.  
  
But strangely Sakuragi shows his matured self only to him and to others who did not know him. Why is that?  
  
The ex-brawler sighed as he pushed away the thought. Stepping out of the gym, he greeted the rest of the Sakuragi gundam.  
  
Violet eyes huh? So what if Yohei description of the new comer as a goddess? He still think that a certain girl with her captivating violet eyes gorgeous.  
  
Sakuragi's mind slowly meandered towards the violet-eyed goddess that he had saved last night. Beautiful slender form, rosy luscious lips, nimble fingers, long sexy legs and flawless white skin.  
  
~*Bloody hentai! What the hell do you think you are doing thinking about the innocent girl that way?*~  
  
~*Come on! It was just a thought. Anyway it's not like I'm going to meet her ever again.*~  
  
~*Hentai!*~ and so Sakuragi conscience argued with his evil mind.  
  
Out of the blue, a ball suddenly smashed itself into Sakuragi's face. "Pay more attention Sakuragi!" one of the best point guards in Kanagawa, the new captain of Shohoku, chided.  
  
Just when the redhead wanted to apologize and got up, the ice prince of Shohoku muttered an unwanted comment. Smiling secretly, the red head forced his childish side to the surface and jumped onto his feet, an angry face plastered on his bored face.  
  
"Teme Kitsune!" and so a fight commenced.  
  
Hotaru hugged the familiar jacket closer to herself. She had been searching high and low for the owner of the jacket. Still no sight of him.  
  
Sighing, she let her mind wander. The entire day, she wasn't able to concentrate. Her mind had constantly meandered towards the heart-throbbing red head savior of hers. Her heart had raced every time she thought of him.  
  
Strange but she swore that she had sensed his presence in the class. But no matter how many times she glanced around in the room, she still can't find him. Then there is the student who sleeps in the class next to her. Her guts had kicked in and told her that he looked familiar even though his back faced her during the entire day.  
  
Snapping out of her reverie, she approached the nearest person. "Excuse me, do you know that person by the name of Sakuragi Hanamichi?"  
  
"You mean that red head basketball player?" the boy asked.  
  
"Hai!" Hotaru nodded. So he is basketball player. That explains the large jacket.  
  
"He must be at the gym with the other players."  
  
"Arigato!"  
  
After searching for a long while, at last the exhausted Hotaru stood in front of the entrance of the gym. Screeching noises, bouncing balls and shouts were heard coming from the gym.  
  
Opening the door, Hotaru watched in awe at the sight before her.  
  
Running past Ryota, Sakuragi suddenly stopped when Mitsui suddenly approached before him in defense. Uncaring of the presence at the great defense, the red head center took a step back and dribbled the ball between his legs and shoots.  
  
The ball nicely swished into the hoop.  
  
"Yosh! Two more points for Tensai!" the ego head Sakuragi laughed.  
  
Ayako smiled as she watched Sakuragi's antics. It is strange to find the ex- brawler to have actually mastered basketball and even became one of the best players in Japan. She still can't get over the fact that the 'Trouble maker of the Team' (that's what Gori called him) actually beat Rukawa in one on one match. It must be a major blow to Rukawa's pride.  
  
Turning around to take her clipboard, she noticed a raven-haired girl wearing her school uniform, standing as the doorway, watching the team. The curly brown haired manager sighed. Not another one! She had enough of keeping Rukawa's multiplying brigade and fans. Sighing again, she walked up towards the student.  
  
"Excuse me but no Rukawa fans allowed," Ayako smiled with her famous paper fan armed. DonâEt know what crazed fans might do when provoked.  
  
Hotaru snapped out of her stupor. "Uh.. Sorry but I'm not a Rukawa fan. I'm here to see Sakuragi," she smiled back.  
  
Ayako was shocked. "Uh... Sakuragi?" she asked again. Perhaps her ears are failing her. When did Sakuragi have a fan?  
  
"Hai. Sakuragi Hanamichi." Hotaru smiled politely as she nods.  
  
Still in shock, Ayako lead the girl to the bench.  
  
"By the way. I'm Hotaru Tomoe. You can call me Hotaru," the raven-haired girl smiled as she offered her hand.  
  
"I'm Ayako, the team manager. Nice to meet you," Ayako took the offered hand and shook it. Hmm... polite and friendly.  
  
"Umm... may I ask why you want to meet Sakuragi?" the manager suddenly blurted out.  
  
Violet eyes once again rested on the curly brown haired manager. "I came here to return something," the owner smiled again.  
  
Curiosity seemed to gnaw her mind and Ayako had a hard time pushing that nagging curiosity aside. She was about to search for her clipboard again when a voice called out.  
  
"Haruko-chan!" Ayako smiled in greeting as a petite brown shouldered haired girl walked towards her.  
  
When Ayako saw the curios look on Haruko's face, Ayako turned and introduced Haruko to the new girl. Likewise with Ayako, the violet-eyed beauty shook hands with the brown haired girl. As one, all the three girls turned to watch the match between the seniors and juniors.  
  
"Ganbatte Sakuragi-kun!" Haruko cheered as she watched excitedly as the red head dribbled swiftly pass Ken and passed it to Rukawa who then did a lay up.  
  
"Sugoi Rukawa-kun.." Hotaru heard the whisper and nearly laughed out loud when she saw her new friend go starry eyed at a certain jet-black player. Hmm... cool and reserved. Even though Rukawa had been the one who scored, she still thought that Sakuragi was great.  
  
Ayako looked at her watch and blew the whistle. "Time out. Game over!" she shouted.  
  
All of the players stopped and headed towards the bench where drinks were served.  
  
Hotaru watched as Sakuragi, who had a face towel hung around his neck, stood as a far end of the bench and taking a swig of the cool refreshing drink. He looks so cute and dangerous. Slowly, Hotaru walked up to the sweating red head.  
  
Yohei slapped Anozumi's back teasingly. "Hey let's go and tease our good friend."  
  
"No problem!" laughed a certain blond head brawler as they entered the gym.  
  
The group was still laughing as they talked about the latest bets when Yohei suddenly stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Oi Yohei! Daijoubu, ka?" a moustache friend of his asked when he noticed the shocked look on Yohei's face.  
  
"Ano.. you better look at this," Anozumi told his friends as he pointed towards their red head friend and a raven-haired girl.  
  
"That's Hotaru. The girl I was talking about just now" Yohei burst out.  
  
"Nani?!" the rest of Sakuragi gundam shouted, shocked as they watched Sakuragi resting his hands on the laughing girl's waist.  
  
"Mi-kun," Sakuragi heard.  
  
Turning around, he exclaimed in shock. "Hotaru! What are you doing here?"  
  
The girl in front of him giggled for the first time since they met. "Well for a Tensai, you really aren't that smart in figuring it out, huh?"  
  
"You heard that one huh? Hehehe..." the red head laughed sheepishly.  
  
"Since I am wearing Shohoku's school uniform, didn't the thought that I am studying here ever cross your mind, Mi-kun?" Hotaru playfully teased.  
  
The red head laughed sheepishly again. "Well what class are you in?"  
  
"2-10"  
  
The sharp thick eyebrows creased into a frown. "Hey that's my class. How come I never saw you?"  
  
Hotaru looked perplexed. "Your class? Strange, I didn't see you too. Anyway I sat at the back of the class, beside a snoring student."  
  
Sakuragi grimaced slightly. "Umm.. did you borrow a pen from him?" he saw her nod and nearly groaned out loud. So this is the new girl Yohei was talking about.  
  
"What will you do if I say that I was the umm.. snoring boy?"  
  
Mirth bubbled up and laughter soon followed. Soon Hotaru leaned against the scowling red head for support as she was too pre-occupied in laughing.  
  
"Is it my eyes or it that laughing girl leaning against Sakuragi?" Ryota asked as he once again rubbed his eyes.  
  
Ayako, who heard the comment turned around and was stop short. Her jaw dropped a foot as she stared at the picture before her.  
  
Hotaru was laughing and leaning against Sakuragi. Sakuragi who had a scowl on his face had unconsciously rested his hands on her slender waist and was taping his index finger impatiently waiting for the laughter to subside.  
  
"I knew he had it in him!" Mitsui laughed as he looked at the odd couple.  
  
"I knew that student looked familiar," Hotaru laughed softly as she wiped the corner of her eyes and looked up. Violet eyes met midnight eyes. Hotaru could feel her heart racing rapidly.  
  
It was Mitsui's laughter that brought them back to the real world. Hastily, Hotaru and Sakuragi broke away from the embrace.  
  
Blushing hotly, Sakuragi asked suddenly, "Aren't you suppose to be in bed?"  
  
Remembering last night's event, she blushed furiously. "Ah... I'm ok now. Truly!" she exclaimed when she noticed the doubtful look on Sakuragi's face.  
  
"So why are you here for?"  
  
The question brought her back to her purpose being there. "I actually wanted to return this to you. Don't worry, it's clean," Hotaru took out the jacket from its wrapping.  
  
"Thank you for saving me." Sakuragi heard her say as he took the jacket from her.  
  
Haruko watched in amazement as Sakuragi smiled down at the girl before him as he took a jacket from her. The brown haired girl suddenly frowns as she watched the two walked together towards the rest of the team and her. Why do I feel so uneasy at their smiling faces?  
  
"Wait here while I change." Hotaru nodded as her eyes followed Sakuragi's back entering the changing room.  
  
"So are you Sakuragi's girlfriend?" Mitsui blurted out which resulted Hotaru to turn a shade of hue.  
  
"You mean Mi-kun? Oh he is just a friend, that's all," Hotaru blushed hotly.  
  
A grin spread onto the three-pointer shooter's face when he noticed the way she called Sakuragi. No friend would call a person as such.  
  
"By the way I'm Mitsui Hisashi." Hotaru nervously shook the offered hand.  
  
"Hotaru Tomoe," She replied weakly.  
  
The little devil inside Mitsui suddenly popped out and ruled the three- pointer's mind. "Nice name. So can I call you Hotaru?" he smiled.  
  
"No you may not!" a voice from behind Hotaru spoke.  
  
Bringing his eyes up, Mitsui saw the fierce frown on his good friend's face. "Hey I was just asking. No need to be mad," Mitsui nervously laughed as he held up his hands.  
  
"Yeah right. If I wasn't around you would have swept her off her feet," the red head grumbled as he walked past those two to get to his bag.  
  
"Hey look out!!" Sakuragi heard the shout of warning. Turning around, his heart nearly stopped when he saw a basketball flew at fast speed towards Hotaru.  
  
"Hotaru!!" the bellow came from the depths of his soul. Sakuragi's heart felt as though it were being ripped out of his chest. All he could think about was getting to Hotaru and protecting her.  
  
Hotaru turned around to see a basketball flying straight towards her. Her brain screamed for her to run but unfortunately her legs didn't want to comply. Hotaru felt the impact of the ball and was thrown against the bench. Searing pain tore at her injured legs as she crumpled to the ground.  
  
Without a scant moment, Sakuragi gathered her crumpled form in his arms and placed her on the bench.  
  
Violet eyes opened and the wounded girl struggled into a sitting position. Violet eyes met the worried pair of midnight eyes.  
  
"I'm alright. Look no pain on my body," to stress the meaning of her words, Hotaru tried to flex her legs. Unfortunately, a searing pain immediately shot through her and she had to bit her lips from crying out in pain.  
  
Sakuragi noticed the action and glanced down at her legs. Blood slowly sipped from the fresh cut on her right knee. "No pain all right," he muttered as he inspected the wound.  
  
The panic ridden first year rushed, to the wounded girl. "Sumi masen. I'm truly sorry," he apologized nervously.  
  
The red head senior straightened up and the junior shrunk in fear. Stories and news of his senior's famous head-but and hot temper flashed through his fear-infested mind. God only knows what Sakuragi-sempai would do if he is mad at someone. Unfortunately for him, he is just about to unravel the truth behind all those stories and news he had heard.  
  
"It's ok Ken. It's not entirely your fault. Go and get me some clean towel and water," Sakuragi sighed.  
  
Ken could only stare in disbelief. What? No head-but? Without trying to dig his grave deeper, the junior quickly scrambled to do the bidding.  
  
Sakuragi sighed again and turned towards the gaping Ayako. "Ayako-chan, could you please get me the first aid kit?"  
  
"There all done!" Sakuragi exclaimed as he stood up. All through the ordeal, Hotaru had been very quiet when he had cleaned and tended the wound. A few times he had stopped to check whether she was still breathing since she had not made a single sound.  
  
"Can you walk?" Sakuragi asked tenderly.  
  
Hotaru nods her head, still not trusting to speak. She was afraid instead of words coming out, only a scream of agony would escape. Taking a deep breath, she struggled to stand up.  
  
Unfortunately for her, luck wasn't on her side. As soon as she stood up, the searing pain that had plagued her before shot through her injured leg and stumbled. Flinging her arms, she grabbed the nearest thing to support her.  
  
Strong arms enveloped her as soon as she flung her arms. Bring her gaze up, she stared into a pair of amused eyes.  
  
"I guess not huh?" Sakuragi teased. Hotaru could only reward him with a small appreciative smile. What an irony. Only yesterday did the both of them converse the same dialogue.  
  
Sakuragi brought her up to his chest. "It's ok. I can always carry you home," he smiled. Tucking his left arm underneath her knees, he brought her entire form to his chest.  
  
The rest of the basketball team gaped as Sakuragi carried the blushing beauty in his arms. First, he called her by her name, without any formalities. Second, he had rest his hands like a lover oh her waist. Now, he is carrying her and sending her home as if it's the natural thing to do. Only one question lingered on their mind now. What is Sakuragi's relation to her?  
  
Unlike Sakuragi who is oblivious to their stares, Hotaru uneasily shifts her weight. Blood rushed to her face making her flushed.  
  
Sakuragi felt her shifting. If she did not stop that action, she might end up kissing the floor. Sakuragi looked at her flushed and frown. What the hell is bothering the woman now?  
  
"Why are you blushing?"  
  
Sakuragi didn't hear her whispered answer, so he leaned closer. "I don't think you could carry me now, Mi-kun" he heard her whisper.  
  
Sakuragi looked incredulous. "Why now? It's not like I had never carried you before," he exclaimed.  
  
Absent mindedly, Hotaru snuggled her face into the crook of his neck. "Your friends are staring," she answered.  
  
"Let them." Turning his head towards his gaping and bewildered friends, he scowled.  
  
"What are you guys gaping at? Never seen a wounded girl being carried before?" he snapped, irritated.  
  
The red head strode to the other side of the bench, with the girl in his arms, where his bag and hers are. Without unsettling her, he gave the girl her bag and slung onto his shoulder. Without a last glance at his comrades, he strode out of the gym.  
  
A/N: hi again!! So what do you think of this chapter? I hope its ok. It took me a long time trying to get the right ending to the chapter. Anyway I won't be posting the next chapter till next month. Probably the last week of May. I'll be out of station for two weeks. No pens or papers to write on...ok then. Ciao!! 


	3. The Search

A/N: Woah! Thank you so much for supporting me! I had never thought to get this much support for just this fic.  
  
I just wanna say that I don't own Sailormoon or Slam Dunk. BUT!!! I do own Striker and Sacred Warriors. Not wasting anymore time, here is the next chapter….  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Search  
  
  
  
"Have you guys found the one yet?" Luna asked a group of young ladies that had just entered the room.  
  
"Not yet, Luna" the senshi of love said as she flopped herself on the inviting couch. Fatigue was evident on their faces.  
  
"Don't look at me. I am beat!" exclaimed a certain midnight haired man with an upside down black crescent moon on his forehead.  
  
"And here I thought you had some luck, Saffiru," a voice commented as two figures suddenly appeared in the living room.  
  
"Diamond! Usagi! … I mean your majesties," a white cat with the same crescent moon as Saffiru's, Luna, Usagi and the rest of Dark Moon's family, exclaimed.  
  
The smiling silver haired goddess walked up to the white cat and rubbed between its ears. "It's ok Artemis. You can always call me Usagi."  
  
Diamond, the king of both Dark Kingdom and Moon Kingdom gazed tenderly at his wife. Even though they are happily married a month ago, he still couldn't believe that she had agreed to be his wife. What's more, his Usagi loved him.  
  
He still remembered a month after the Dark Moon's resurrection. He was strolling silently in the park, thinking of Usagi when the heart wrenching sobs drew him to her. The sight of her crying broken-heartedly, alone at the bench nearly tore his heart.  
  
She had looked so happy to see him. It was then she told him how that Mamoru-baka and her had broken up right after his death. Since the time he kidnapped her, she had slowly fallen in love with him and been thinking of him.  
  
It was such an auspicious day when Usagi had joined the Dark Moon sincerely and with love, not with hatred and brainwashing like how Wiseman used to use. Slowly, the rest of her senshi joined them out of love and respect for their princess. Since then, Dark Moon and Moon Kingdom had become extremely powerful especially since the crystal Tokyo and the power of Dark Moon had emerged.  
  
Wiseman had been wrong. Love and peace is much better than hatred and war. Ever since the merger of two kingdoms, life had been very peaceful and content. Until recently when a great power of evil threatened their tranquility.  
  
A strong negative vibe had attacked and injured one of his trusted commanders while he was doing his daily patrol. After that, Michiru and Rei had confirmed of their new intruder. In order to stop them, they had to find Striker, the commander of the Sacred Warriors.  
  
The Scared Warriors are the most powerful warriors in the entire universes, galaxies, times and realms. Their powers are beyond comprehension. With a flick of their wrist, a universe could easily be banished if they so wish. All of the warriors are defenders of evil, loyal subjects of Queen Decipher and her king.  
  
And it so happens that the reincarnation of one of them, one of the most powerful warriors, the commander of the warriors, is in this world and time. That is why the senshi, the Dark Moon family are searching every nook and cranny for the warrior.  
  
"Woah! I didn't know that we have a long face club here!" a sandy blond man and sea green haired lady entered the room.  
  
"Well that's because we are doing all the hard work while the outers are having a holiday," Rei scolded as she threw a pillow at the sandy blond man.  
  
Haruka ducked just in time. "Hey I was just kidding. I'm still looking for the one."  
  
"By the way, where are Hotaru and Setsuna?" Emerald asked when she noticed the outers did not come as a group.  
  
"Hotaru has school and Setsuna has work and she also baby sits Hotaru at one shot," Michiru smiled.  
  
"So isn't there any important information that we should know about our mysterious warrior? I mean it could be anyone. Is there any marks to look out for?" the sandy blond senshi asked once he had settled down on a couch that had not been occupied.  
  
Everyone looked expectantly at their frowning queen. "Well, there is a few…" a few words but it seemed to capture everyone's attention.  
  
"First, the powers of Striker mainly consist of electricity. Anything that has to do with electricity."  
  
"You mean his powers are like mine?" a brunette frowned.  
  
Usagi smiled at her dear friend as she shook her head. "It's a little bit like that but greater. When I say anything that has to do with electricity, it means everything. Even to the smallest atom and cell."  
  
"My god! That must be very powerful to control as such," gasped the priestess of the universe.  
  
Even to the smallest atom and cell. Haruka frowned. That is a lot of power. No wonder they say that the powers of the Sacred Warriors are beyond comprehension.  
  
"Usagi, is there anymore information about Striker?" Saffiru asked. Thinking about the powers that this Striker holds suddenly brings a light in their problem of defeating their new enemy.  
  
"There is a certain mark that makes the person to be noticed. On the left arm, right below the shoulder, there is a mark of a lightning blue falcon."  
  
"Why didn't you tell this to us earlier? Now all we have to do is find the person that has a lightning blue falcon tattooed on the left arm," Rei slapped her knee in excitement.  
  
"It is not as easy as you think, Rei. The mark will never show itself and even the holder does not know about it. But what I know is that the mark will show itself when the holder or any of the holder's loved ones are being threatened or harm. Then, a small part of his true self will be unleashed. Unfortunately for us, the holder will not show his or her true self until the time comes," the queen sighed.  
  
A blue haired lady frowned. "When will that be?"  
  
"I don't know," Usagi sighed. Diamond had walked behind her and embraced her form behind. Marveling at his consideration, Usagi leaned against her husband.  
  
"Damn! Just when I thought things are going to get better," Haruka groaned.  
  
  
  
Yawning again, Sakuragi tried his best to stay awake. Even though Hotaru once in a while talked to him in class, he still can't help feeling tired. He had slept real late last night since he was busy doing some revision and trying out the chapters that the senseis haven't even touched.  
  
"Bloody hell! This is so boring!"  
  
The sensei immediately stop whatever he was doing and glared at the sleepy eyed Sakuragi.  
  
"If this is so boring, then I suggest you show us how to solve this question," the sensei smirked as he picked out the question that he had not touched yet.  
  
Sakuragi's eyes instantly snapped open. Shimatta! Don't tell me that I had said it out loud! Grumbling at his misfortune, the red head slowly made his way to the front of the class.  
  
"Ganbatte Mi-kun!" Hotaru giggled as the red head Tensai walked past her.  
  
Reading the question, Sakuragi smiled inwardly. "I'll show you, megane- jiji."  
  
Taking a chalk, the red head began writing down the answers.  
  
Wide eyed, the sensei watched in amazement as the troublemaker of the class writes down the answers correctly.  
  
Writing the last calculation, the red head turned around to find himself a gaping sensei.  
  
Sakuragi smirked. "I'm not done with you yet," he mused to himself. Looking around the class, the red head began explaining the answers, deliberately taking over the sensei's place.  
  
  
  
"My god Sakuragi! Where the hell did you learn the from?" Yohei laughed as he slapped his friend's back in a friendly manner.  
  
The two second-year students strolled along the corridor to meet the rest of their friends.  
  
"What if I say that I had done those kind of questions before," the red head smiled.  
  
The midnight haired boy stopped in his tracks. Astonishment was evident in his face. "No kidding?"  
  
"Nope. I had been visiting the library after practice everyday for the last three months. I tell its impossible not to learn a thing or two if you're there everyday."  
  
Yohei suddenly let out a hoot of laughter, making all the heads turned to look at those two. "No wonder your mom said that you're not at home every time I called you at night."  
  
Sakuragi gave Yohei a guilty smile. "Yohei, could you please don't let the others know about it. I don't want them to know the new me yet," Sakuragi asked silently.  
  
Giving his best friend an understanding look, he nodded. "You do know that you can't keep it from them for long. They have to know sooner or later."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Hanamichi! Yohei!" a hoarse forced voice called out.  
  
Plastering a grin on his face, Sakuragi waved back as he made his way to the others.  
  
  
  
Sitting on the fresh green grass, Hotaru opened her lunchbox. Two pieces of sandwiches and loads of homemade cookies that Haruka had gotten from Makoto, greeted her.  
  
Haruka and Michiru had just returned yesterday. Seeing the scowl on her male guardian, Hotaru had concluded that the other senshi still had not found him yet. But at least they have a clue or two on the one they are searching for.  
  
"Hotaru!" The violet eyed girl snapped out of her reverie and quickly turned around to find the caller.  
  
A smile played at her lips as Hotaru waved. "Ayako-senpai! Haruko-chan!"  
  
Slowly the two brunettes came and sat beside the dark haired girl.  
  
"Is it ok if we ear with you? The curly brunette asked.  
  
"Yup. I was hoping fro some company," Hotaru smiled.  
  
Fifteen minutes was spent on talks about food, latest fashion, school, basketball and lastly boys.  
  
"I have a hunch that Ryota-senpai has a feeling for you, Ayako-senpai," Hotaru teased as she poked the curly brunette's side.  
  
Ayako could feel the blush on her face. "I already knew that. He even hinted it to me several times but I just ignored it."  
  
"Honto?" Haruko asked as she popped a cookie in her mouth.  
  
"I don't think you ignored it. I think you are asking for more. If possible, get him to tell you his feelings," Hotaru giggled as her eyes glinted with mischief.  
  
Blushing hotly, Ayako denied it. Thinking it is enough teasing her poor friend, Hotaru grinned and pooped in another cookie.  
  
"What about you, Hotaru?" a soft whisper asked.  
  
"Yeah! What about you and Sakuragi?" the excited basketball manager asked.  
  
Hotaru embarrassedly smiled. "We are just friends."  
  
Now it was Ayako's turn to poke Hotaru's sides. "Friends? By the way both of you called each other and him carrying you last week, was more than friends."  
  
Smiling once again, Hotaru firmly stated. "Yes. We are nothing but friends. Honest."  
  
Since the two girls were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't notice the relieved expression Haruko had when Hotaru stated out her relationship with Sakuragi.  
  
Turning around, she suddenly caught sight of a group of students walking towards her and the girls. One of them had red hair.  
  
"Minna!" Haruko waved.  
  
The five boys smiled once they reached the girls and called out their greetings with Sakuragi as the last person.  
  
"Ayako-chan, Haruko-chan," the red head smiled politely. Bringing his gaze lazily towards a certain midnight haired girl, he whispered.  
  
"Hotaru."  
  
Hotaru smiled softly as she took in the sight before her. Tanned skin gleamed in the sun. The blue blazer hug nicely to his broad shoulders. Three buttons from the top was left unbuttoned and white shirt peeked out from it.  
  
The boys sat leisurely in front of the girls. Sakuragi had unconsciously taken a spot across Hotaru and stretched himself lazily like a cat on the grass. An arm propped up as he leaned on his side.  
  
While the others conversed with each other, Sakuragi just closed his eyes and listened.  
  
"Would you like some cookie, Mi-kun?" a soft voice asked amidst from the noisy chattering.  
  
Eyelids fluttered open and the dark eyes lingered on the figure before him. A smile played at his lips as his deep voice answered, "Yes, perhaps one."  
  
Muscular arm reached out to take the offered cookie. Strong calloused fingers brushed against the dainty fingers.  
  
Hotaru instantly drew back her hand when she felt a jolt of electricity passing through her fingers.  
  
Sakuragi was amazed at the taste of the cookie. It has a mixture of an exotic flavor and the nuts add to the cookie's exotic texture.  
  
"A good friend of mine made it. She is a well known chef," Hotaru explained when she saw the look of astonishment on Sakuragi's face.  
  
"Honto?" Sakuragi raised an eyebrow. Hotaru nodded.  
  
Suddenly, something caught her eyes. "Matte Mi-kun."  
  
Reaching out, dainty fingers wiped the chocolate stain on the red head's subtle chin. Bringing the tissue paper higher, Hotaru wiped the corners of Sakuragi's full lips.  
  
Shivers ran down her spine when a strong warm hand grabbed her stretched out arm. Violet eyes met coal ones.  
  
"You have a stain on your palm," the corners of his moth curved.  
  
Hotaru looked at her palm. True to his words, there is a stain n her palm. Hearing the school bell, Hotaru quickly packed her lunch box and wiped off the stain.  
  
She was about to move to her class when an arm caught hers.  
  
"You and Sakuragi are just friends, huh?" a curly brunette teased as her eyes dances with mischief.  
  
Ayako watched as the blushing Hotaru scuffled back to her class. She had watched the friendly display between the red head basketball player and her friend. Only one thing could be concluded. They are not friends, but more than that. And she is going to see that they are.  
  
  
  
A/N: ok sorry if this chapter is kinda not to your expectations. Anyway the other chapters are on their way. Till next time, ja ne! 


	4. The Racer

A/N: Hiya minna! Sumi masen for not updating this chapter sooner. I got too carried away with my school life and I got the lazy bug in me. Hehehe. Sorry… anyway the chapter is up and so, be ready to read!!!

Standard disclaimers applied. So don't be itchy and sue me. 

Blooming Rhapsody

Chapter Four: Racer

Patches of silver hair gleamed underneath the sunlight as an old man with spectacles walked into class. With a flick of his wrist, the door to class 2-10 snapped closed. In a moment, the class was silent.

The rim of his spectacles glinted as the sensei scanned through the class, making sure that everyone was present and awake for his class. The sensei was equally shocked when a certain red head was staring back at him with bored eyes. The sensei had expected him to drool on his table, not awake. After all, Sakuragi Hanamichi never fails to sleep in class.

"I'm going to return your papers today. As usual, the top three student names would be called out and share with the class, their studying skills. Also please be reminded that the marks would be entered in your report cards and signed by your parents," the sensei addressed.

Sakuragi toyed with his pen as the teacher, one by one, returned the papers to the respected owners. The question were, too easy in fact that after doing and checking his work five times, he instantaneously fell asleep. It took him forty-five minutes to solve the two hours paper.

"Mi-kun, who do you think is the highest?"

Sakuragi snapped out of reverie and tried to calm his racing heart. "I don't know. Perhaps it is Tsubame-san again," he shrugged. Why does his heart keep racing every time Hotaru talks to him?

"And now, the names of the top three students, Tsubame, Hotaru," the sensei called out. Instantly the beaming girls stepped out to the front to call their papers.

"The top student for the test is…" The sensei's eyes bulged out as he read the scribbled name. It can't be true!

Yohei watched along with the rest of the entire class as his mathematics teacher flips the paper again and again. Getting bored of waiting, Yohei turned to his best friend. "Sakuragi, what's your mark?"

"I don't know. I haven't got it yet. I bet the megane-jiji had used it as a toilet paper," Sakuragi joked. Both guys laughed at the lighthearted joke.

Masaka! It is true! Disbelieved, the sensei slowly read out the top student's name. 'The top student is… Sakuragi Hanamichi."

Immediately all the discussion, small talks and laughter ended at the announcement. Everyone was shocked at the announcement. Well except for three people. Almost everyone couldn't believe that the worst student who always got below ten and even zero could be a top student.

"Ganbatte Mi-kun! I knew you could do it! Go Mi-kun!" Hotaru cheered at the beaming self-proclaimed basketball tensai.

Soft whispers of doubtful questions started as Sakuragi sauntered across the room to the front. Side-glances was also added. Taking the paper, a small smile played at his lips. Yosh! 100 out of 100! Just as he had expected. At least he knew all the late night study in the library had paid off.

Hotaru exchanged marks Sakuragi and was pleased to find that he had scored full marks. "Sugoi Mi-kun! I could never be as good as you are. Not only are you a basketball tensai, you are also a mathematics tensai."

Sakuragi blushed beetroot at her praises. The sensei cleared his throat for attention and soon Tsubame shared her secrets to her success. After her Hotaru followed suit.

"Now it is Hanamichi-kun's turn. All of us must be very eager to listen to his miraculous success in becoming a top student." The sensei eyed Sakuragi challengingly.

Not deterred by even a small inch, Sakuragi eyed the attentive class and words flowed from his mouth. "As you would have known, I'm always the lowest scorer in every subject and also the ruler of dreamland. Yeah I know how humorous I looked drooling or snoring on my cozy desk. Anyway the point that I am making is that never underestimate a person."

Sakuragi paused and gave the sensei a challenging stare before continuing. "Just because he looks and act stupid doesn't mean he is. In fact the person might just be someone of great status in the future. The key to it is study hard and play hard. Arigatou."

If one were to scrutinize carefully at the teacher, one would have noticed the vague smoke coming out of his ears. A resounding cheer echoed through the lonely hallway as the student of class 2-10 cheered for a certain red haired tensai.

With a calculated jump, the ball swished into the net. Akagi watched in awe at the magnificent sight before him. Only six months the ex-brawler entered the club and he already had ruled the game and outshines other well-known players. Akagi felt a sense of pride swell up in his chest when he realized that all of his hard work and confidence on the red head player had not run dry.

"Akagi senpai! I didn't notice you were here!" The former captain of Japan's second most powerful basketball team turned around.

"Sumanu Ayako-san. I finished my classes early today and I thought to drop by for a little while."

"How is your studies in the university, Akagi-kun?" a familiat voice spoke, making, Akagi turned around and executed a perfect bow.

"Anzai-sensei. I'm doing fine in the university, sensei," Akagi answered once he straightened himself.

Ayako looked at her watch and blew the whistle. Immediately all practices and game ended. The manager of the team watched as the players walked towards the benches before a voice called out.

"Ayako-san!" a raven-haired girl with violet eyes called out.

"Come here to meet the self-proclaimed tensai again, Hotaru?" the manager teased.

A faint blush tainted the pale skin. "Ie. Its not what it seem…"

"Daijoubu Hotaru. Sakuragi is there. You don't want him to be worried, ne?" Ayako cut off as she winked slyly at her blushing friend.

"I guess a lot of things had occurred during my absence," Akagi thought out loud as he eyed the quiet looking girl smiling at the red haired tensai.

"You can say that again," Ayako smiled as she hands out the next practice schedule to Ryota.

Sakuragi wiped the sweat on his neck with his face towel. Hanging it loosely around his neck, he turned at the direction where Mitsui was smirking.

"Mi-kun!" It was simple cheerful greeting but it gave a great impact on the red head. It brightened up his day.

"Hotaru," the ever so sexy full lips quipped upwards.

"My lessons had just ended and I was thinking…"

"Daijoubu Hotaru. I'll accompany you home." Sakuragi watched the poor an adorable girl fights the urge to blush.

Sakuragi took a step closer and felt the familiar adrenaline running through him every time he is near her. "Just give me a moment to pack all right firefly? Then we can go anywhere you want." He unconsciously traced a finger on her cheek.

From a far end of the court, a group of people smiled and snickered. "I suppose I had to cancel her name off my list," Mitsui sighed as he smiled at the two different people who are in the world of their own.

At that moment, Haruko entered the gym and almost immediately frowned at the sight before her.

Soft music reverberated around the comforting room. Drawing her knees closer, Hotaru snuggled deeper into the posh sofa. A dainty finer turned a page of a novel. Who would have thought that a fragile, quiet and innocent looking beauty could destroy a planet with a flick of her glaive? The senshi of death and destruction is no other than the high school student, Hotaru.

"I wonder how Haruka is faring in the race. He should have finished by now," a dark green haired woman thought out loud.

"I hope he got first. But I think it is tough since the new rookie entered the race," Hotaru commented behind her book.

After a while, the main door clicked open. A clam teal haired woman and a flustered sandy haired man entered the living room.

Haruka threw himself on an armchair while Michiru leisurely settled herself into the opposite armchair. "He got second again."

Steam lingered above the prepared drink and slowly diminished. Setting the hot cocoa drink on a coffee table, Setsuna smiled. "He got beaten by him again."

"It's the fourth time in a row." Michiru nodded as she nursed her drink.

"He is good, very good. The best racer I had ever seen in a fact. For that I respect him and I am proud to have raced him." Everyone looked at the flustered man who is now calm.

"Wow! That was his first logical sentence since the race had ended," Muchiru commented in wry amusement.

"Chigau. He is the only racer that didn't disclose anything about himself. His looks, his age and even his real name is unknown.:

"Hotaru is right. He is mysterious. The only thing we know is his screen name, Lightning Falcon. Can just imagine what a storm it would be if the reporters could get a thing about him."

Haruka eyed his ruby-eyed friend. "At least I know he is a friendly chap. A humorous one to be exact."

All eyes were on the racer suddenly. "How did you know?"

"I was at the changing room when he started a friendly chat. Anyway I am tired and I deserve a good rest. If you ladies would excuse me, my bed is calling." With that all conversation on the mysterious racer ended.

Above the busy live of Tokyo, soft breeze blew against the Tokyo Tower. Perched on the tower, five figures watched the people bustle through Tokyo's nightlife.

Silver eyes glowed like the stars above as the only lady in the group tucked a strand of her Aqua with silver streaked hair. "The awakening is near."

Calloused hand stopped scribbling abruptly. Glancing around, Sakuragi eyed his surroundings. All of the readers in the reference section are either busy with their research or their book. Chigau! He had thought someone had called him.

Taking a last glance, he resumed scribbling down his notes.

@---}@-----}

A/N: At last!!! I got this chapter done. So how do you think this chapter is? My hands got a little itchy and I think I'm gonna let you guys read the first paragraph of chapter five. Yes and I'm not kidding… just scroll down!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5 sneak preview

The ground was littered with bodies and stained with blood. A man with flaming red hair and matching ruby eyes stood at the center of the carnage with a bright blue light glowing around him. His body, face and arms were scarred and blood could be seen oozing out of the large wounds. It was obvious that he had been in a fight.

The fighter was clad in a dark blue sleeveless body-fitting suit that hugged to his body and in return brought out a nice contrast of his muscular body. Navy blue knee length booths and silver shiny belt that had a strange crest hug loosely around his lean hips. The crest which had a lightning blue falcon drawn with phoenix wings surrounding it was similar to the tattoo the fighter had on his left arm.

A silver falcon perched on his left shoulder was staring intently on something. Suddenly it let out an ear piercing sound.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

want more? Stay tuned to the next chapter…lol


	5. Revelations

A/N: hello guys!! How's the new year? Made any resolutions lately? Anyway I just wanna say that I'm truly sorry that I didn't update this chapter for a long time until I actually saw the big hole in the chapter… hehehe…

 Anyway since school has reopened, I'd like to remind all of you it would be weeks before I update again.. hehehe sorry but I'll try to fit this in my schedule.

 Here goes the chapter!!!

Chapter 5: Revelations

The ground was littered with bodies and stained with blood. A man with flaming red hair and matching ruby eyes stood at the center of the carnage with a bright blue light glowing around him. His body, face and arms were scarred and blood could be seen oozing out of the large wounds. It was obvious that he had been in a fight.

The fighter was clad in a dark blue sleeveless body-fitting suit that hugged to his body and in return brought out a nice contrast of his muscular body. Navy blue knee length booths and silver shiny belt that had a strange crest hug loosely around his lean hips. The crest which had a lightning blue falcon drawn with phoenix wings surrounding it was similar to the tattoo the fighter had on his left arm.

A silver falcon perched on his left shoulder was staring intently on something. Suddenly it let out an ear piercing sound.

            Sakuragi woke up in cold sweat. Reaching out, he clicked the alarm clock on his bedside out of its misery. Absent mindedly, Sakuragi touched where the tattoo of his dream was and glanced down. Sakuragi stared in disbelief. There on his left arm was the tattoo of the crest, the crest in his dreams. But just as soon he was about to rub it off, the crest disappeared leaving a dazed red head.

            Pressing on the tap, Hotaru splashed her sleepy face with the refreshing rushing water. After tiding up her appearance, she strode out of the ladies and into the hallway, oblivious to her surroundings.

            Hidden in the shadows, a pair of watchful eyes followed Hotaru back to her class.

            "And so when you add the answer of A to B, you'll get the answer to the whole equation," as if on cue, the school bell rang, ending the class.

            Packing her last notes into her bag, Hotaru got up to leave her seat. Unconscious to the towering person beside her, Hotaru bumped into his muscular chest and fell backwards. With a startled yelp, Hotaru closed her eyes, waiting for the hard concrete.

            It never happened. Instead she felt warm and comforted. Squinting her eyes, she cautiously stared at her savior. Relief washed over her when she recognized who it was but it was short lived.

            Straightening, she poked the muscular chest. "Sakuragi Hanamichi! Don't you dare do that again! Do you know how dangerous it is?"

            Full luscious lips curved into a heart-stopping smile that made Hotaru blushed evenly. "I thought you had a thing for falling into my arms." Eyes wide, Hotaru began her spur of lectures.

            Sakuragi sighed, totally exasperated as he waits patiently for his firefly to end her lectures. "Are you done yet, Hotaru?"

            Instantly the raven-haired quiet down. Glancing up, she met a pair of amused eyes. As immediately as it left her, her anger began to bubble up again.

            Noting her quick change, Sakuragi was wise to change the subject. "Want to get something at Gems?" On hearing that, the sprite's anger worn out. An immediate grin replaced the scowl. Together, the couple headed to Hotaru's favorite place.

            "Don't you have any practice today, Mi-kun?"

            Scooping his favorite flavor, Sakuragi paused. "Ie. Anzai-sensei has an important meeting to attend. Ryo-chin had to rush home since his kasan is sick. Dakara, the practice was cancelled."

            Hotaru watched as the hunk in front of her proceeded to indulge himself on the sinful ice-cream. Sakuragi could be such a kawaii at times but one she didn't dare to reveal that to him. If only she has Usagi-hime courage.

            A smile crossed her face. It had been four months since she had transferred to this place. At first she had been miserable and wanting to go home but now, it is another matter altogether. Already people had made them into a hot item. It is just a coincidence that they were always caught seen together and enjoying each other's company. Like now.

            Hotary was snapped out of her reverie when she felt something warm and calloused clasped her hand. Looking at Sakuragi, she was met with his concerned warm look and something else she couldn't pin point.

            "Douka shita no?"

            Nodding, Hotaru smiled. "Nan demo nai."

A mischievous almost impish look appeared on his cute face. Sakuragi gave her his boyish, yet roguish smile and Hotaru could have sworn she had died and gone to heaven.

"Since you didn't reply my question, I take your silence as a yes." Hotaru was puzzled until she saw the empty big bowl that used to be crowned by a mountain of different flavored ice cream.

"Don't you dare!" she gasped loudly.

Throwing her an innocent look, Sakuragi paused his hand in mid-air. "You said I can."

The cheek that man has! "I didn't say anything!" By now everyone in the café had their attention on the lovely couple, who are oblivious to their stares, smiles and snickers.

"My point exactly." Once again he flashed her one of his innocent smile that she loved so much. But not now.

Sakuragi watched with pure enjoyment. He would have given her an Oscar when she suddenly got teary eyed. Her luscious full lips trembled and she chewed on it once in a while. In short she was giving him one of her famous innocent baby looks. You are not going to get away that easily, firefly.

Plastering on a defeated on a defeated look, he drawled out. "Ok you win. But on one condition."

Hotaru eyed the ice cream that threatened to melt at anytime with longing. In doing so, she failed to see the glint in the pair of onyx eyes. "Kami-sama! Just tell me. The ice cream is melting."

"You have to agree first."

"Ok!" Hotaru was beyond patient. She eyed the dessert as it dripped onto the bowl.

"I will feed you the ice cream and then you will give me a kiss. A kiss on the lips for five minutes."

Hotaru heard it and was horrified. "Nani?! You hentai!! I would do no such thing!"

"Ah! But you have just agreed. Need I remind you that in this spoon, I hold the last spoonful of Macadamia Honeyed chocolate sprinkled ice cream?"

She wanted to cry. Of all the things, he had to make her do those things. To make things worse, five minutes! What if someone she knows saw them? What if the person is her guardian? Glancing at the ice cream again, she think again.

He is holding her last spoonful of ice cream!!

"I'll do it."

Sakuragi was incredulous. Did he hear it right? Did she just whisper her acceptance? "Nani? I can't hear you."

"I said I'll do it!!" Hotaru blushed hotly when she realsied what she had done. She had out rightly shouted at him!

Sakuragi took pity on her. Reaching out, he let her have her last spoonful of the sinfully delicious Macadamia Honeyed Chocolate Sprinkled ice cream. He nearly laughed out loud at her blissful look. Well she better enjoy it while she still can. After all, she owes five minute of something.

Hotaru breathed a sigh of relief when the red head snob friend of hers didn't press on the other condition. Instead he had called for the bill and paid for the both of them. Hotaru wasn't surprised at his antics since he had always paid for their meal every time they went out together. Not once had Hotaru paid for anything.

Now side by side, they strolled into the park. Since it was autumn, dozens of cherry blossoms wafted the route with its sweet scent. A fragile flower wafted slowly from its stalk and landed gently onto Hotaru's raven black hair.

Noticing it, Sakuragi stopped and suddenly reached out to take the flower out of her hair. In the process of doing so, he softly caressed her flawless cheek as he gazed lovingly into her eyes. Should he tell her the dilemma that had been plaguing his mind everyday since he sets his eyes on her?

Hotaru could feel her heart beating rapidly against her chest when he caressed her face. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. It was filled with warmth and…

Suddenly Sakuragi encircled her tiny waist and brought her close r to him. Hotaru was desperately trying not to blush but it was impossible since she was literally glued to him. Worst still they are in the middle of a park, well not at the middle of the pathway but still!!

His warm breath tickled her neck but it was his words that held her attention. "I think you owe me something, my love."

A few meters away from the loving couple a rounded corner, a couple in their late twenties stared wide eyed at the sight before them. A scant second later, the teal haired woman smiled but it was short last.

"What the hell?!!"

Knowing what is going to happen next, Michiru quickly dragged her bedazzled but soon to be flustered boyfriend out of the park and to a safer place where she knew her ward would be safe from her guardian's rave.

Exactly five minutes later, Sakuragi reluctantly pulled away from his angelic firefly. A satisfied smile grazed his lips when he saw her dazed look and her dewy lips. He hadn't wanted to thoroughly kiss her but she was so responsive that he couldn't help tasting her sweet little mouth.

His smile stretched into a grin when he realized that her hands are still wrapped around his neck. Leaning down he licked her ear. In that moment, he took one of the biggest step in his life.

"Aishteru Hotaru Tomoe."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: ok peeps that's all for the chapter. Hope you like it!!

Till next chapter, ENJOY!!!

zackire


	6. Visions

A/N: For all those readers out there please take note that I made Haruka into a guy instead of being a girl she was originally was. So please remember that and stop screaming at me claiming that Haruka is a girl. You have been notified.

Standards disclaimer applied.

Chapter 6:

            Frustrated, Hotaru slammed her textbook closed. It is no use. No matter how hard she had tried to feed her brain with the information from her textbook, her rebellious brain would always cough it all up. Nothing could get into her brain in this position she is in. sighing, the raven-haired teenager walked over to her bed and laid on it.

            It had been months now and the progress of finding the saviour of the two kingdoms had brought nothing. The evil forces had grown more daring in their attacks. Instead of sending a small group of five monsters, now they daringly attacked in numbers of ten. If that was bad, then the recent attacks they had done was horror. The creatures had attacked the inner villagers of Nhimflemin, which was a hundred kilometres away from White Moon. Usually the mongrels would just stick to the outer skirts of the kingdom, which was five hundred kilometres away.

            Thankfully not many innocent lives were massacred. Only a small fraction were killed since the royal guards including herself and Saffiru-sama were there doing their routine patrol. She had done her fair share of killing but even being the best fighter she was, she was not saved from the menacing blades of the Coughar scouts. If it weren't for her special ability in healing, she and many would have died from the poison. After all the fire-breathing horse wolf head with a body scaly body and a sharp tail blade monster wields a fatal poisonous broadsword.

            Violet eyes glanced down at the barely visible scar. With the aid of magic from her Saturn Platinum Crystal, she was able to hide the hideous scar that runs along her collarbone all the way down to her waist. It was the worst scar she had ever gotten in all of her sailor life.

            A sigh escaped her as she closed her eyes. When is the legendary warrior going to turn up? Or is he even real? Is that story of the commander of the Sacred Warriors just to keep their faiths of surviving alive?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Yohei! Is it me or is Sakuragi have been behaving very strange lately?"

            Mito Yohei looked down at his stout friend and smiled. "Ie. I think he is just being himself. I see nothing strange about him."

            Anouzumi wriggled his button nose. "Ne… Are you sure? I thought I really thought he is acting weird."

            "Yeah! Fatty here is right. I mean recently he had not talked much and he barely eats!" a blond man chipped in.

            Yohei nearly fell on his face. Sure their red head had not been eating much. But if you were to see the way Sakuragi eats in the past and now, you would understand. He could pass for being a normal person instead of the Tensai that they knew. Or should he phrase it, the rest except him knew. Looking up at the sky, he thought, I hope you know what you are doing Hanamichi.

            Away from the bustles of excited students, a red haired student was packing his writing materials into his bag. Zipping his duffel bag at last, he walked leisurely towards a certain violet-eyed beauty. Making sure that none would notice, Sakuragi gently wrapped his muscular arm around her slender waist, bringing her back closer to his broad chest. A small gasp was heard from the startled beauty.

            "Want me to help?"

            Hotaru Tomoe tried her best to cover up her blush as she shook her head. "If you don't let go off me, I won't be able to finish packing and don't blame me if you are late," she warned. She hoped she sounded angry but knew she failed when the gorgeous guy behind her laughed softly beside her ear. Gulping, Hotaru pulled her attention away to the task at hand.

            Reluctantly, he let her go only to appear in front of her. Before her slender fingers could finish it, all of her books and writing materials had been expertly packed and clipped into backpack. Raising up her eyes, she met his smile seconds before he dragged her out of the classroom.

            After much searching, Sakuragi at last found a suitable spot. Walking towards the tree, he casually leaned against it with his hands in his pockets. Gifting the puzzled Hotaru with a smile, he looked at her. Hotaru sighed only to shake her head a second later. Walking towards the heart-throb, she tried her best not to blush under his stare.

            "Ok stop it."

            "Stop what?" Sakuragi feigned innocence.

            "You know what I am talking about, Mi-kun." Hotaru answered, irritated.

            "Nani? What did I do? I don't understand. Care to tell me what have I been doing?" 

            This time, Hotaru couldn't stop the blush. Sakuragi thought it was adorably sweet.  "Stop staring at me like that…"

            Sakuragi raised an eyebrow, his smile getting larger. "Oh… exactly how am I staring at you, sweetheart?"

            Hotaru could feel her heart skip a beat. "You… you are staring at me… you…"

            Suddenly a loud masculine laugh escaped the red hair. On hearing this, the raven-haired beauty blew her top. "Why you! How dare you tease me so…"

            Hotaru was about to give him a piece of her mind when the red head shifted from his position and leisurely walked towards her. He stopped inches from her and reached out. His warm muscular arms wrapped her waist as he slowly pulled her closer to him and Hotaru blushed all the more. Why, she was literally plastered to him!

            Sakuragi leaned down and breathed in her scent. She smelled of roses. "How was I looking at you? Did I looked as if I wanted to run my lips over your soft neck…" Sakuragi leaned down and ran his lips over her neck, stopping only to gently nip it.

            Hotaru sucked in her breath.

 "Or as if I want to lick your ear?"  Moving over to her closest ear, he sexually licked it. Hotaru shuddered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"But all of those answers are wrong, my love. That's because, I wanted to kiss you…" as if to prove his words, he captured her awaiting lips and plundered her sweet mouth.

Hotaru moaned unconsciously as their tongue stroke each other, revealing secrets of desire. Moving her hand, she plunged her hand into his soft hair while he groaned into her mouth. Sakuragi's mouth slanted over hers again and again, taking, plundering, giving. He would have continued kissing her if not for the matter he had in mind. Reluctantly, he pulled away.

Smiling, he traced a finger on Hotaru's flawless cheek as he took in her dazed expression. One look could tell that she was lost but satisfied from the kiss. Sakuragi decided to wait until she recovers before he tells her.

"Hotaru-koi, we haven't told anyone of our relationship yet. So do you want to tell them or not, love?"

"Hmm? I think let them figure by themselves. They are bound to know anyway." Hotaru yawned as she snuggled up to her boyfriend.

Sakuragi smiled and kissed her head.

Up in a classroom, a window closed shut. Turning away, the figure frowned. Damn her!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hotaru yawned again as she snuggled into her comfortable bed. She had wanted to wait for Sakuragi to finish his basketball practice but one look at her drooping eyes accompanied by eye bags, Sakuragi frowned his disapproval and personally send her home. It was 4.30pm when she reached home, a good thirty minutes before his practice had started.

Truthfully, she was tired and was grateful when he had suggested that he accompany her home. She stumbled five times all the way home, all the while claming she was fine to the scowling red head boyfriend of hers.  On the fifth stumble, he had swung her into his arms and strode to her house and somehow she had fallen asleep in his arms and found herself comfortably snuggled in her bed. She must have been that tired.

Down in the hall, a group of trio sat on a couch. One had a scowl on his face while another had a serene face while the last had a smile on her face. A teal haired woman smiled softly as she sipped her hot chocolate. An emerald haired woman gently blew on her drink as she glanced once in a while at a sandy blond man across her.

Suddenly the man slammed down his fist. "I'm not happy about it. She is too young!"

"We have been through this before, Ruka. I think we should be easy on her."

Setsuna agreed with her teal haired friend. "Michiru is right, Haruka. She is not a child anymore. Anyway I have a feeling that he can be trusted."

"Like how do you know? I saw my her smooching with that idiot in the park a few days ago and all you can say is she is not a child and he can be trusted? What if he hurts her and does something bad to her like getting her pregnant? Will you then say he can be trusted?"

For the first time in history, Setsuna sent her friend an icy glare. Michiru was stunned, as was her boyfriend. He must have really hit a sore spot.

"For your information Haruka Tenoh, that boy is the same one who protected and send Hotaru home at the day of her attack. Her top was barely covered and if he was as bad as you think he is, he would have taken her then and there. Instead, he lent her his over sized jacket and covered her, carrying her home. AND he didn't even ask a repayment for the deed. So I think you better reconsider your words before jumping to conclusions since you have never met him!"

Haruka was about to made a quick comeback when a familiar beep silent him. Eyes wide with concern, Michiru flicked her hand and a mirror appeared. Taking it, an image appeared. Immediately the trio gathered around the mirror.

A blue haired woman dressed in a royal Mercurian Sailor Battle uniform appeared. One quick look at her troubled expression, the trio could only guess what she is about to say. "Guys, glad to see you. I have bad news for you."

"Well get on with it!" Haruka snapped.

"My computer has signalled down a group of Coughars in your realm. Around ten or so."

Setsuna was alarmed. "Nani? How could that be possible? I thought the portal are well guarded."

"That's what I thought also. My team are trying to find the reason to it. Anyway you guys better get going since my computer have picked out something strange. I'll be sending the coordinates to you guys."

Waving her hand again, the mirror disappeared. "Ten or so… Selenity-sama… what do they want here?"

"We have to be there to ask them, ne? We have to wake Hotaru up now." Haruka turned around and walked up the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Poised, Sakuragi let the ball loose. With a swish, the ball went in. Wiping off the sweat, Sakuragi walked to pick up the ball. Just as he was leaning down, a wave of pain shot him. Clutching his middle, he slammed to the floor.

Eyes clenched in pain, pictures flicked in his mind. Four ladies in weird clothes that have a ridiculously mini skirt was standing on a ledge of a rooftop. One of them looked very familiar but he couldn't pin point who since their faces was shadowed. Then a picture of ugly looking creatures appeared. One breathed fire towards one of the ladies who quickly dodged it.

All the while the images of a battle between the four ladies and the group of monsters flashed his mind. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and a blinding blue light shot out. Hovering a meter away from the ground and body arched taut, a strange crest burned his left arm. His mouth opened as if to scream but none came out. As sudden as it came, the light and images disappeared and Sakuragi slammed once again onto the hard floor. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hey! How was it? I hope its ok. Anyway please review and give me your thoughts about the story.  

Ja!

zackire


	7. New Secret

Blooming Rhapsody

A/N: **Please note that I had made Haruka into a guy. You have been notified.**

Standard disclaimers applied.

Chapter 7: New Secret…

Neatly folding his uniform, Sakuragi stacked it neatly beside his canvas shoes. "I need your help Youhei," the red head closes his gym locker.

            Raising an eyebrow, the ex-gangster looked at his best friend questioningly. "Eh? Nanda yo?"

            Turning around, the basketball player looked as his raven-haired friend, his expression serious. "I'm kind of busy these days with studies and basketball. You are good in mechanics, aren't you?"

            Youhei couldn't see where this conversation is heading. "Yeah but I only deal in bikes. Not more than that. Why do you ask?"

            Suddenly Sakuragi felt awkward. How is he going to break the secret he had kept so well for months now? Clearing his throat, Sakuragi gathered up his courage. "That's it. You are good in bikes and I need your help in it."

            A frown creased Youhei's features. "Whatever for? Oh I get it! You are searching for a work as a mechanic. I can always teach you then we both can work in the repair shop that is down the road. I hear they have vacancies."

            Sakuragi had to refrain himself from banging his head on the metal door behind him. How dense can his friend get? "Actually I want to employ you to look after my bike."

            Laughter bubbled out. "You have to be kidding Sakuragi! You could barely support yourself and here you are saying you own a bike…" Looking up, Youhei immediately swallowed his laughter. Sakuragi eyed him with a serious expression. Suddenly Youhei had a feeling that Sakuragi was telling the truth.

            "You are not kidding are you?" Sakuragi shook his head. 

"You really own a bike?" at this Sakuragi looked exasperated and he ran his hand through his hair.

            "Forget what I said. I think I had just made a mistake." Sakuragi turned around and walked towards the gym door.

            "Matte yo Sakuragi! I haven't even replied your answer yet!" Youhei called out. Instantly, Sakuragi stopped. Slowly he turned around.

            Walking towards Sakuragi, Youhei put a hand on his friend's broad shoulder. "I don't think you can find a better mechanic like me around here," the ex-gangster smiled.

            Sakuragi grinned. "Meet me at Kanagawa GP Stadium later at five, alone. Don't bring the gundam. I'll give you the full explanation after that. Right now I have basketball to practice." Reaching out, Sakuragi playfully punched Youhei's shoulder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Looking at his Casio watch, Youhei impatiently waited for a certain red head to appear. Scanning through the almost deserted car park, Youhei's hope of finding his friend was dimming. His patience is as thin as water at this moment. Sakuragi had promised to meet at five and now it's a quarter past five and still no sign of him. Wait till he gets his hands on him!

            Too intense he was in his thoughts that he didn't notice the extra presence. A man in a white polo shirt with a pair of jeans stopped behind him. Clearing his throat, the man announced his presence. "Youhei-chan?"

            On hearing his name, the raven-haired guy turned around, fully expecting a certain red head. What he didn't expect was instead of his friend, a man in his early forties smiled at him through his rimless spectacles. "Yes? I am Youhei."

            It was all that the man need. Bowing, the man introduced himself. "I am Genzai Kinomoto. Sakuragi-sama is in the stadium and has been expecting you. If you will, please follow me."

            A dark eyebrow arched. Sakuragi-sama? Now what game is Sakuragi playing? Without question, the Shohoku student walked into the massive stadium.

The sight that greeted him left him breathless. The stadium had looked small from outside but the interior is massive. Looking around, a very large, long and winding road stared back at him. His heart skipped a beat as he felt the familiar adrenaline rush washed over him every time he looked at a racing track, be it in the magazines or the television. But now he is in a real stadium!

A loud and long sound interrupted his thoughts. Scanning around for the source, his gaze at last rested on a motorist riding a cerulean with silver streaks racing bike at top speed. Youhei watched as the racer shifted in his seat and bring leaned out his knee as he rounded off a sharp corner. Again, the racer did the same thing but in the opposite position as he rounded another corner. A pair of brown eyes narrowed as he watched both the racer and the machine crossed the finished line in a god-like speed only to slow to a stop a few meters away from the point. 

The rider looked very familiar. The physique, height and the way he holds himself looked as if… Nah… It couldn't be… 

As soon as the rider stopped his racing machine, Kinomoto-chan began to walk towards him. Confused whether he should follow his lead, Youhei at last gave in and followed the old man. 

A meter away from where the bike had been parked, the anonymous rider suddenly unbuckled his helmet. Soft red hair overflows from the helmet and hung stubbornly above the rider's eyes. As if sensing his presence, Sakuragi Hanamichi turned around and waved at his dumbfounded friend.

The moment the mysterious racer took off his helmet, Mito Youhei felt as if his feet were nailed to the ground. He couldn't believe the sight before him and it took him several minutes before he recovered from his shock. And when he did, only one thought was in his mind. 

The legendary Lightning Falcon is Sakuragi Hanamichi!!! His own best friend is the secretive and mysterious racer… His idol…

When the poor dumbfounded student did arrive at his friend's side, he didn't smile nor did he wish any greeting. Instead he said, "You sure have a lot of explaining to do. And you better start from scratch!!"

Sighing, the red head pulled his friend to the stadium's lounge.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Sakuragi told his friend all of the information he needed. From the time when he was spotted having the ability of racing at the age of ten. He told him how a director of a racing company saw his potential and immediately took him in. Even though the legal age for having a driving license was seventeen, he was an exception. He was given his license at the very same year and his talent was nurtured from a kid playing the arcade Grand Prix to becoming a real racer. Not only did they saw his potential in racing, they even saw his extraordinary talent of absorbing information and recalling them at a very high rate. Thus, the company had sponsored his education and posted him to a top private school in London and he had finished his college at the age of fifteen. 

Sakuragi told him of how the school had thought students like him. Since the school is only for the special talented students, it was a tough competition to be the top student and amazingly he had achieved that title every year he was in it. He could only return to his homeland once in a year, during the holidays. The reason to why he still had to come to high school when he reached Japan was to cover suspicions and questions from the media. Now that he is here, in an acceptable age, the company had decided to put him in the track after years of training. The secrecy of his identity was to prevent the rival team from putting their nosy noses into the company's.

His throat was quite parched after the long story, excusing himself Sakuragi went to get some drinks.

Youhei did the only thing he could do at that moment. He blinked. Kami-sama what a story that was and here he thought he knew his best friend well… That explains much about the way Sakuragi is now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dodging a blow that would have severed her head off, the senshi of death brought down her own weapon and sliced off the opponent into half. Blood spurted out onto her but Sailor Saturn was unhindered. Turning around, she met her opponent's blow with her own. Twisting to her left, her silence glaive deflected the Coughar's blow while her left arm opened and dark purplish razor sharp needles pierced through the scaly body, gaping a big hole in the body.

"Thor's Vines!!" a big mass of venomous vines sprouted out of the ground. Wrapping around the enemies, the Coughars bellowed in pain as the vines releases shots of white-hot electricity to them. 

Turning around, the purple haired soldier smiled at the wielder of nature and thunder. "Thank you, Makoto," she thanked as she sliced off another scaly body only this time its in pairs.

"Saturn! We need your help in the south!" nodding, Sailor Saturn pressed a button on her wrist, switching off the holographic image.

"Jupiter you take it from here! I'm needed in the south!" on seeing her friend's nod, the senshi of death and destruction muttered a few words and black shiny feathery wings sprouted from her back. Stretching her large wings, Sailor Saturn magnificently leaped into the air and took flight. 

"Silence Wall!" an invisible wall protected its mistress as she flew through the air, killing any enemies that dared to cross her path. Concentrating on her planet's power, the princess of Saturn muttered an ancient spell and ribbons of purple energy trailed after her flying form. As the ribbons touched the dead bodies of Coughars, the corpses began to twitch with life and soon they began to walk with the living, the Saturn's insignia burned brightly on their foreheads. 

Amazed and frightened soldiers of the Moon Kingdom watched as the corpses attached their missing body parts together and reclaimed their weapons. Looking refreshed except for the wounds that cannot be healed, the walking dead began hacking around. No they didn't attack the defenders of Moon Kingdom. Instead, they hacked away at their own living kind that once used to be their friends and perhaps their families.

Landing softly on the ground, Saturn unleashed her trusted weapon and once again engaged in the battle to protect the Moon Kingdom. By then her wings had shrunk back to her slender back. By now with the help of the living dead, only a small amount of Coughars are slicing and hacking around at her soldiers. Her violets eyes suddenly rested upon a huge Coughar. Running through her weapon at the offensive inexperienced Coughar beside her, she locked her gaze with his burning eyes.

"You witch! I shall kill you for doing this to my kind!!" roared a horse head. Nodding her head, Saturn welcomed the challenge as her eyes glanced at the symbols on his chest. Ahh… The commander of the battalion. Perfect!

            Her right foot in front, she leaned her body forward a bit as her sword arm pulled back a bit, pointing the sharp menacing point of her glaive to the ground. Quickly Saturn wiped all thoughts off her mind. Her soft hair tickled her neck and face as it wafted in the air. Her ever-alert eyes processed all the information on the commander. His mind is riled with anger and vengeance. Her eyes flitted to the wound on his right side and his laboured breath. Hmm... Badly wounded and loosing energy fast… this is going to be a quick kill…

            Saturn smiled while the Coughar roared and only a clash of metal was heard before another rounds of it followed it. Each blow he pounded on her she met it with hers. Feigning weakness, she let him knocked her with blows and with each single attack, it got stronger and stronger as she see the victory in his eyes. 

            Suddenly, Saturn twisted to her left. The commander looked with wide eyes, fear and disbelief was evident in his eyes. That was his last expression before the mistress of death flicked her hand and ended his life. The upper half of the monster rolled onto the soft ground. 

            Death shalt be thy destiny…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zackire: so how was it? I wanted to make it less bloody but I just can't help myself. Anyway please take not that I will not be able to post up anymore fics till next month cuz my dumb modem had died on me… L

Anyway I hope you guys like it!!

zackire


	8. Awakening

A/N: Hey guys! Its been a long time since I've updated and yeah I know how very irritated you guys are with me... I dunno if this chapter is good or not but seriously speaking I think it is not... must be that my brain is too rusty from prolong laziness  
  
Standard disclaimers applied  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 8: Awakening  
  
"Sakuragi..."  
  
"Sakuragi..." again the voice called his name but this time with more volume. A particular red head looked around as he trailed the source of the voice. Soft footsteps reverberated around the marbled pathway. After a moment the sound clipped to a stop.  
  
A T-junction greeted him. Dark eyebrows furrowed above his widow's peak as he tries to contemplate which route to take.  
  
"Sakuragi..." on hearing it, Sakuragi Hanamichi took a left turn and continued walking. The mist around him began to clear up. Beautifully painted wall endorsed with gold winked at him. Btu that was nothing compared to what he was looking at right now.  
  
A huge gold crafted double door with ancient transcripts opened, beckoning him to enter. Instead he paused at the door and read the writings. With every word he read, a soft light began to glow around him but unfortunately, the reader was oblivious to all this.  
  
Finishing it, Sakuragi entered the room. A room that was ten times bigger that his school's hall welcomed him. The floor was unique; it was neither silver nor white but glittered every once in a while. Inclining his head, he stared at the high ceiling nonchalantly.  
  
Different graphics stared back at him. Finding them all too familiar, he began to search his memory of where he had seen those insignia before. "These are the other warriors...," the voice whispered to him again.  
  
Onyx eyes glazed as images flashed through his mind. " Tempest, Black Howling, Mikagami, Koganei, Recca..."  
  
Shaking his head, Sakuragi tries to clear up his vision. Staring ahead, his eyes narrowed at the shade that is sitting composedly at the raised platform of the room. Unconsciously, Sakuragi stepped in and began to walk. Each time he walked past a pillar that guards the room, it would peculiarly lit up. His clothes began to and shimmer and change.  
  
A few meters away from the dais, eleven different tiles that have the same insignia as the ceiling glowed. As he stepped nearer, the middle tile pulsed with light. His right foot steps over it and in a second, he was standing over the bluish silver tile.  
  
Bright light washed over him as a strange battle gear molded onto his body. A tattoo of a falcon and a phoenix etched itself onto his left arm. Memories that he had thought were long gone flashed through his mind. A loud scream was heard as the change took place. By the time it ended, Sakuragi shuddered when the last of his memories molded into his mind.  
  
"Sakuragi Hanamichi, with a heavy heart I call upon you again." At that, the shade began to take its form. A raven-haired woman sat at the majestic chair.  
  
"Why did you call upon me again? You had given me your word that I shall gain my peace and never again fight after that last battle. Were your words just empty promises?" cold onyx eyes stared bitterly at the woman before him. If it were an ordinary person, he would have been beheaded for addressing as such to a royalty.  
  
"I am sorry to hear about her death. If it were within my powers, I would have saved her. But it was too late by then. When I dispatched Tempest and Black Howling to Moon Kingdom, they had all been defeated. Please Hanamichi, believe me. I would never hurt my loyal subjects." Turquoise eyes mirrored her pain.  
  
"She was carrying my child, god damn you!" the warrior strike out harshly, his hands fisted at his side as he try to reign to in his anger.  
  
A dainty hand reached up and massaged her throbbing temples. "She was a soldier, Hanamichi, a guardian of her planet and the protectors of Serenity-hime. When she took the oath, she knew that whatever happens, she have to protect the Silver Alliance first before herself. As would you..."  
  
"She was the only person that I had ever loved, the only one that is precious to me. Now because of you, she is lost!!!" this time, the proud warrior didn't try to mask his anger. Years of pain, anger and misery poured out as he stared at the object of his frustration.  
  
"You knew that Moon Kingdom was going to be under siege. You knew but instead of letting me escort her to Moon Kingdom, you send me to a mission! You send her to her death!!" his fist shook as he tries to keep his tears in check from the pain that was caused by his wife's death.  
  
"Ie.. you are wrong, Hanamichi. She is not lost. She is alive and well. If you were to look deep into your heart, you would agree with me," the queen commented softly.  
  
Hanamichi frowned as he tries to decipher the depths of the queen's words. His wife... no one could replace her... No one could replace her soft laugh, her flawless features, her long and wavy midnight hair and her captivating violet eyes...  
  
Suddenly an image of his wife but this time with shouldered midnight hair and crystalline violet eyes smiled up at him. Onyx eyes widened at the realization. Masaka! Queen Decipher is true! She is alive!!  
  
The silence that held was unnerving as Hanamichi glared at the queen. After a long while, he sighed. "What is it that you wish of me?"  
  
The queen rose from her seat and waved her hand. Images of monsters and death appeared before them. "An evil beyond comprehension will rise and destroy all of what we had fought for. It is your job to stop this evil from sprouting."  
  
"Tell me what's new..." the warrior muttered as he crossed his arms.  
  
"In this battle, you have to work with the others in order to achieve it else it will be all for naught. Only the bonded power can defeat this evil. I ask you now, Sakuragi Hanamichi, will you accept this mission?"  
  
Sakuragi thought for a while before he drawled out, "Tell me a good reason why I have to do it?"  
  
Staring intently into his eyes, Queen Decipher climbed down the dais until she was eye to eye with the great warrior. "Your comrades need you, people need you... she needs you."  
  
Onyx eyes widened at the answer as his heart clenched painfully at the thought of a certain violet-eyed beauty. With a curt nod, he turned around and retraced the steps of the throne room.  
  
The queen watched the warrior walked off with sad eyes. "Good luck to you Striker. May you find happiness..."  
  
A silver haired man stepped behind the raven-haired queen and wrapped his arms around her waist. Together, they watched the great warrior disappear.  
  


* * *

  
Clicking the locker door to a close, Sakuragi sighed. Leaning against the door, Sakuragi tries to clear his mind. He had been doing a lot of sighing and frowning lately. It had all begun when that dream came to him, when all of his memories flashed back at him.  
  
A woman with a pair of crystalline violet eyes smiled back at him.  
  
The innocent door of the locker bangs loudly. Sakuragi gritted his teeth as he tries to remove that image from his mind. Unfortunately it was unsuccessful.  
  
Kuso! How the hell is he going to live with it? Knowing that she was his reincarnated wife and unable to do anything about it drove him to the brink of his sanity. How the hell is he going to cope with it?  
  
"Sakuragi! Quit fooling around! We need you on the court!!" the captain of the team shouted.  
  
"Ah? Hai..." Slowly, the read haired player pulled himself off the locker.  
  
Pivoting to his left, Sakuragi passed the ball to the approaching Rukawa. With a quick feint, the ball flew up and swished into the net. Shoes squeaked as the players dribbled and pass the ball to their own teammates as they try to block off attacked from the opposing team.  
  
Ayako watched from the bench as she once in a while scribbled something down into her notebook. Even though the championship is long before coming, Shohoku had started training its team.  
  
"Ayako-senpai! What are you doing?"  
  
Shohoku's basketball manageress stopped her scribbling and looked up. A friendly smile touched her lips. "Stating out the player's performance."  
Sitting down beside the manageress, Haruko read the statistics. "Sugoi! Sakuragi-kun has improved drastically..." the brown haired girl gasped in awe. Looking up, Haruko watched the red haired player. Amazingly, Sakuragi had scored more points that anyone that he couldn't have and the number of fouls he made is also scarce.  
  
"So what are you here for, Haruko-chan?"  
  
"Nothing really. I just thought of dropping by and watch the players." Once again the brown haired girl traced her eyes onto the tall red haired player.  
  
Supporting her chin with her fist, Ayako asked, "Is it about Rukawa?" Ayako watched in surprised silence when her friend shook her head in denial. What? No blush? Sensing something is wrong, Ayako trailed her gaze to that of her friend's.  
  
Masaka! Haruko is staring Hanamichi the same way she did with Rukawa previously!  
  
Suddenly, the stopwatch around her neck beeped loudly. Upon hearing the whistle given by her, the players stopped the game and began walking to the benches.  
  


* * *

  
Taking the towel from his bag, Sakuragi wiped off the sweat on his face and neck. Then he took his water bottle and began slowly drinking it.  
  
"Sakuragi-kun," on hearing the call, the red head stopped his drinking and turned around.  
  
"Haruko-chan," he smiled.  
  
Standing a meter away from him, Haruko smiled in return. "Ano... Sakuragi-kun, your playing today was great!"  
  
"Arigato," Sakuragi smiled once again as he stared at the brown haired girl.  
  
"Will you be staying later for further practices or are you going straight home after this?" a slight blush crept onto her cheeks as she asked the question.  
  
Sakuragi noticed the blush on and frowned over it. "I'm not sure... why do you ask?"  
  
"Nothing really... I was just wondering if you could..."  
  
"Ne, Ryota!" Ayako whispered as she poked the captain's shoulder.  
  
"Nanda, Ayako-chan?" a slight blush tinted his face.  
  
Staring pointedly at Haruko and Sakuragi, she explained her concern. "Haruko has been acting weird lately..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She has been asking questions about Hotaru and Sakuragi lately, too many questions to my liking. Furthermore, I caught her staring at Hanamichi the same way she did to Rukawa. Only this time a bit more scarier. Do you think she is fine?"  
Turning around, the point guard watched the shouldered brown haired girl took hold of his friend's arm. Ayako is right. Haruko is not herself.  
  
"Send you home? I don't see why not," Sakuragi shrugged nonchalantly as he shouldered his bag.  
  
Delighted, Haruko took hold of his arm and began dragging him out of the school.  
  
*~*~*~*~ "Ano... Haruko-chan, I thought you said you were going home?" Sakuragi asked as he once again being pulled into a soft toyshop by the brown haired friend.  
  
"Yes I am but since it is early, why don't we hang around and go shopping," Haruko grinned as she fingered a funny brown teddy bear.  
  
"Kawaii ne, Sakuragi-kun?" she squealed as she hugged onto the poor and tired basketball player's arm.  
  
"Ah... Hai... Kawaii..." Sakuragi muttered as he tries to suppress his irritation. Haruko had promised to return home right after she bought the blouse she wanted but that was an hour ago, two hours after they had left the school.  
  
"Haruko-chan.. You promised that this was the last..." Sakuragi drawled out irritably as he tries to unlatch her from his arm. After all, he is attached to someone else.  
  
"But they are so cute..." the red haired player gritted his teeth disgustedly as the girl beside him pouted in what others called 'adorably'. How could he ever find her pretty? Thinking to cool off his mounting irritation, he disengaged himself from the squealing girl and wandered around the huge shop.  
  
Now he knows how Rukawa felt.  
  
He was browsing around and of course receiving weird looks from ladies around him when something glittered in his eyes. Walking towards the jewel display, he saw a fully paved diamond studded ring designed in such a way that it looked like vines weaving around each other. It winked at him and strangely, it reminded him of someone.  
  
Hotaru.  
  
Stepping into the shop, he went directly to where a salesgirl was standing. The woman in her late twenties smiled, " Good evening sir. Welcome to Cartier. How may I assist you?"  
  
Pointing to the jewel he had in mind, he inquired. "That jewel in the outside display. May I see it?"  
  
Smiling again, she walked to the case and took the ring out. "This is a vintage design and it is the first and last of its kind. As you can see, it is shaped into a garland design. It also comes in a set with a bracelet and a necklace, both of the same design." The woman took out the rest of the set and gave it to the student before her. "The ring is made up of white gold and the diamonds are specially handcrafted."  
  
Sakuragi caress the ring and let it roll around his fingers. The design of the entire set looks so familiar... Almost instantly his heart clenched. It was the same design that he had given to his wife! The one that he had specially drawn and requested for it to be hand made. He had paid handsomely for the pieces.  
  
At that moment, he knew he had to have it.  
  
"How much is it?"  
  
The woman looked doubtfully at him but answered it anyway. "Thirty thousand US dollars."  
  
A frown marred his forehead as he thought over the sum. "That would be 3,166,500 Yen, isn't it?"  
  
The woman punched in the numbers on the calculator as she convert the currency rates. Disbelief was written on her face. "Hai... that would be 3,166,500 Yen."  
  
Sakuragi smiled at his achievement. That was an easy conversion. Taking out his wallet from his back pocket, he asked her, "Mastercard or Visa?"  
  
The woman's eyes widened at the question. This person had to be crazy! No students could afford this! Taking the offered visa card, she checked the particulars. "May I have your identification card for security purpose sir?"  
  
Sakuragi chuckled. He had faced this scenario more than once but mostly when he is wearing his uniform or his untidiest clothes to buy things from these kinds of shops. He watched as the woman checked his identification and saw her nod.  
  
Taking the card, she walked to the counter and scanned it in. After a while a receipt rolled out and she passed it to the red haired student to sign.  
  
"Can you wrap it for me? Thanks."  
  
A few minutes later, he walked out of the place and traced his way back to Haruko, smiling. Just as he was rounding off a corner, someone bumped into him and reflexively caught the person.  
  
"Itai!" a familiar voice groaned as she rubbed her stinging toe.  
  
"Hotaru! Daijoubu ka? I told you to watch where you were going. I'm sorry sir but my daughter is a bit careless sometimes," a teal haired woman apologized.  
  
"Honto?" Sakuragi smiled as he tweaked the still moaning girl's nose.  
  
Immediately the raven-haired girl snapped up her head. "Mi-kun," Hotaru smiled as she straightened up.  
  
Turning around, she introduced Sakuragi to the two women behind her. "Mi-kun, meet my mom, Michiru and Setsuna. Michiru-mama, Setsuna, meet Sakuragi Hanamichi."  
  
Both women smiled when the red haired hunk in front of them bowed respectfully. "So this is the always talked about Mi-kun." The teal haired woman drawled out. Sakuragi raised an eyebrow in amusement as the raven haired beauty blushed hotly.  
  
"Hotaru, why didn't you bring him home to introduce him to us?" Turning to the tall red haired guy, Setsuna winked. "You have to come over once in a while."  
  
"I would be delighted, mademoiselles," Sakuragi chuckled as he executed a well-bred bow.  
  
"Tis no wonder you fall hard for him. He's such a charmer!" Michiru commented, much to Hotaru's discomfort.  
  
"By the way, what are you doing here Mi-kun?"  
  
Smiling, he answered. "Haruko-chan asked me to send her home and I did but somehow on the way she mixed up her home with the shopping mall. So now I'm here."  
  
Hotaru giggled as she patted her boyfriend's arm who looked thoroughly exasperated.  
  
A few meters away, a tin can was painfully crushed, spilling out its content onto the floor. Hazel eyes flashed in anger as she watched a red haired guy wrapping his arms around a particular raven haired bitch.  
  
How dare she! He is mine! Mine  
  


* * *

  
Even though the urge to tear away the hands off the bitch was overwhelming, she swallowed it down and plastered on a smile. I shall get rid of her later...  
  
For now...  
  
Putting on a calm face, she walked towards the group.  
  


* * *

  
A/N: hehehe... sorry again guys for the late updates.. anyway I won't know when the next chapter updates will be.  
  
zackire 


	9. Lover's Tiff

A/N: Standard disclaimers applied.

Chapter 9: Lover's Tiff

The first ray of the sun peeked out of the horizon as birds and animals begin to stir. Mists hovered around, the air was fresh and the last indication of last night's rain was gone like yesterday.  
  
In the outskirts of Kanagawa, a large mansion stood majestically in the heart of the forest. Five people stood at the highest balcony of the mansion as they stared out into the awakening city.  
  
A light breeze blew and a strand of bluish silver hair wafted in the air. "The air is reek with evil."  
  
The other four people turned and faced the woman. "What do you think we should do?"  
  
"What we have always done in the past centuries," a silver haired swordsman answered.  
  
A dark haired man in a black sleeveless body fitting battle gear shifted away from the pillar he had been leaning on. Straightening, he commented, "Do we wait for him?"  
  
"That depends on the situation," the woman answered.  
  
A brown haired teenager frowned. "But I thought Kaoru-sama said he had recovered all of his memories. Why can't we just continue without him?"  
  
"That's because we are only to help as and when needed."  
  
The second-in-command of Sacred Warriors scowled. "You mean wait until everyone dies then we shake our butts in. If that is your intention, Tempest, then you better revise your plan. I am not going to see them get killed again!"  
  
The bluish silver haired woman sighed. "I know how you feel, Gau. She was like a sister to all of us, to you especially. But remember that during that time, someone betrayed us and foiled the orders."  
  
All of the warriors looked sullen as they remembered the last battle on Moon Kingdom.  
  
"But know this, if I see that there is a need to intervene, then I shall gladly join all of you." At this, a sigh was heard from the dark haired warrior.  
  
"So when will get all the action?" a brown haired teenager piped in excitedly.

* * *

"How dare she... How dare she! How dare she!!!" the mantra was repeated again and again as a blunt knife was plunged into a raven-haired doll repeatedly.  
  
"He is mine! How dare she took him away from me! That bitch! Shinei!!" again the knife was plunged into the doll, a place where it was supposed to be the heart.  
  
"My child... My child... I feel your pain..." a dark light pulsed and swirled around the room.  
  
Crazed hazel eyes watched in fear as the darkness pulsed more strongly. Ducking, a ribbon of the light nearly singed her. Then the pulsing stopped and an orb of darkness hovered in the center of the bedroom. Slowly, the orb began to mould and took form.  
  
"My child... I feel your pain..." a baritone resounded.  
  
Dark depthless eyes met the hazel eyes.  
  
"Why do you hurt? Do you want to share the pain, child?"  
  
Hazel eyes stared in horror as she tries to comprehend where the man had come from. This man with ebony hair fell passes his broad shoulders and sharp chiseled face that many would fall for. But his eyes were so chilling to look at. Who is he?  
  
"I am a friend. Your friend who wishes to share your hurt," the ends of his full lips quipped upwards.  
  
The girl gasped. How did he know? Could he read her thoughts?  
  
A chuckle was heard from the man. "I know everything. I even know what you are thinking."  
  
"How? What is it that you want?" the girl had brought up the knife in front of her as if to seek whatever meager protection it would give.  
  
The man smiled as he began to saunter towards her. "I want to be your friend. I want to share your pain... share your hurt," his hypnotic voice surrounded her and slowly, the girl let the knife down. A meter away from her, he stopped and raised a hand to her.  
  
"Come to me... let me share your pain... let me ease it away from you..." he persuaded as he stared intently into her eyes.  
  
Slowly the hazel eyes began to glaze. Then ever so slowly, Haruko Akagi, took a step forward. And another.  
  
The man smiled as he took her hand. "Yes... let me share your pain..."

* * *

"Wait for me!" Hotaru shouted as she hurriedly entered the car.  
  
A sandy haired man adjusted the rear mirror. "All set ladies?"  
  
Turning the ignition, the engine purred to life. The BMW seven series glided along the winding road, as it headed to its destination, Kanagawa GP Stadium. Every once in awhile, passersby and drivers will look their way.  
  
After a long while, the BMW pulled over. Three women and a sandy haired man stepped out of the car.  
  
Hotaru couldn't help being awed by the sight of the stadium. It was huge! "Sugoi! So are you going to compete here this time, Haruka-papa?"  
  
"Hai. If you think this is huge, wait until you see the tracks," the sandy haired man took off his shades.  
  
"Come on, my blood is pumping for the track," a grinning Haruka led the way as they entered the stadium.

* * *

"Are everything in place?" Yohei looked up and saw a red haired guy sauntering towards him.  
  
Grinning, he wiped the grease onto a cloth that had long ago lost its color. "All in place and ready to rumble!"  
  
Sakuragi Hanamichi clapped his friend's on the back appreciatively as he put on his helmet. Mounting his prized possession, he turned on the engine. Just as he was about to ride onto the track, his heart began to beat rapidly not from adrenaline but something else.  
  
"Hanamichi daijoubu ka?" Shaking his head, he dismissed the thought and began to ride the track. 

"Michiru, you heard that?"  
  
Immediately, the teal haired woman stopped her work and listened. Her eyes widened as she remarked, "It sounded like someone is racing!"  
  
Slender brows creased into a frown. "I thought Ruka-papa said that he is the only one that is using the tracks today."  
  
Just as they were about to call for the sandy haired racer, he appeared.  
  
"Haruka, someone is using the track," Setsuna announced.  
  
"Yeah I heard. Come on lets check it out."

* * *

Leaning onto his right side, the rider precariously shifted his right knee to the ground as he and the bike rounded a corner. Again he did the same thing but on the opposite side a he skillfully maneuvered the machine. Whenever he had a chance on a straight road, he would lean into his bike, molding his body to it. They seem to gain more speed as the rider and the machine became one.  
  
Hotaru was totally captivated by it. She had never seen such expertise in handling a racing bike before.  
  
Haruka came up beside her. "That's Lightning Falcon. Captivating isn't it?"  
  
Hotaru was lost for words. So this is the most talked about Lightning Falcon, the mysterious racer that seems to hold the first place in all the racers.  
  
"I think he is in the last lap. Want to meet him?"  
  
Hotaru watched as the rider speeds up on his last few distance to the finish line. A man in jeans and thoroughly dirtied shirt came up to flag him down. Violet eyes narrowed as she took note of the man's build. He looks familiar.  
  
Finally both the rider and the machine stopped. He slowly rode his bike to the side bench where the other man stood. When the quartets finally reached the racer, the other was grinning from ear to ear. Both of their backs were facing them and the racer was about to take his helmet off.  
  
"Hey guys!" Haruka greeted.  
  
Both of them turned and somehow Hotaru couldn't remember how to breathe. The racer waved and slowly took off his helmet. Soft red hair tumbled out and long strong fingers combed them. A heart-stopping smile touched his face and Hotaru was surprised that she didn't faint.  
  
Her boyfriend is the mysterious racer! And he didn't even tell her about it!!  
  
A smile plastered on her face, she tries to suppress her mounting irritation. Well if he wants it that way...  
  
Hotaru walked towards the trio as Haruka motioned her to join them.  
  
The red haired racer's eyes widened at the sight of her. He was not the only one who was surprised. The raven-haired man beside him was also in the same state.  
  
"Minna, I want you to meet my lovely daughter, Hotaru. Hotaru this is Sakuragi Hanamichi and his mechanic, Youhei," the sandy haired man smiled.  
  
"Konnichiwa Sakuragi-san, Youhei-san," Hotaru smiled sweetly as she bowed.  
  
Youhei smiled sheepishly as he fingered his collar. Casting a glance at his red haired friend, he was surprised to see him nod, his expression back. What are you going to do, Hanamichi?  
  
"So are you guys practicing?"  
  
"Yeah. Just finished as a matter of fact," Sakuragi answered but he didn't bother to tear his gaze away from the beauty before him. Haruka went on asking and commenting on the upcoming racers and he answered them politely, all the while staring intently at the beauty that was standing beside his opponent.  
  
She was staring intently pass him and never once glanced at him. Furthermore she was smiling sweetly, too sweetly for his liking.  
  
Kuso! Why didn't she acknowledge me?  
  
"Why Sakuragi-san, what a pleasure to meet you here!" a new voice greeted him.  
  
Sakuragi was forced to tear his gaze away. Two new women joined them. One was teal haired and the other was a dark green haired. Both smiled at him once they've reached Hotaru's side. Sakuragi returned their smiles and bowed deeply.  
  
Haruka was lost. "You know him?"  
  
Michiru turned towards her boyfriend. "Of course. Who wouldn't know the one who had captured Hotaru's heart."  
  
Youhei watched as the sandy haired man's eyebrows creased into a frown as he tries to absorb the information. A bewildered look soon replaced it as the man opened his mouth only to close it a moment later.  
  
A chuckle escaped Youhei as he amusedly watched the drama enfolds before him.  
  
"Sakuragi Hanamichi is her boyfriend? The one who kissed her in the park?" Haruka shouted.  
  
An eyebrow arched. Kissing in the park? Throwing his friend a sly smile, he once again watched the drama.  
  
The teal haired woman nodded serenely at her boyfriend as the other smiled in amusement. The only one who wasn't affected by the outburst was Hotaru and Hanamichi. The red hair had gone back staring intently at his girlfriend while Hotaru was still intent on staring pass her boyfriend.  
  
"Yes he is," Michiru nodded again.  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend, Michiru-mama. Those are all my short time flings." Hotaru smiled sweetly as she began walking towards a smirking raven-haired man.  
  
"What?! FLINGS?!! Hotaru when did you become....." Haruka looked like he was about to have a heart attack soon. His face was blotchy red and his hands were shaking as he tries to reign in his anger.  
  
Michiru frowned. What is the matter with her? She could have sworn that a few hours ago the sweet daughter of hers was practically head over heels over a certain red haired boyfriend of hers. She opened her mouth to question her daughter when Setsuna elbowed her suddenly.  
  
"Let them handle this themselves. Why don't you calm Haruka while I watch the show." Her friend smiled.

* * *

Youhei watched the scene with great amusement until his friend's girlfriend turned and began walking towards him. He frowned in confusion at her motive until he got a good look on her face. She had a seductive look and damn does she look sexy.  
  
Is she swaying her hips?  
  
His instinct screamed that something was amiss and was proven right when the seductress enticingly pressed her soft body against him. He was too shock to move especially when she wound her arms around his neck.  
  
Youhei looked frantically at his friend for his help. That was when he felt his throat went dry. Instantly he tries to peel Hotaru from him only to have her pressing up to him more closely.  
  
"Hotaru-san, I don't think we should be doing this." Youhei protested as she again tried to peel her off.  
  
Smiling seductively she caressed his neck. "Why shouldn't I?"  
  
Did she just purred?  
  
Youhei could feel holes boring into him as Hotaru continued to cling to him. "Because you have a boyfriend."  
  
Sakuragi watched in mounting irritation as his tempest wreck havoc on his friend's senses. He was highly irritated at first when Hotaru announced that she was single. Instead of cooling off the fire in him, she had turned towards his best friend and did all the things that she should be doing to him and not others!  
  
Sakuragi growled in mounting irritation and jealousy when he saw her caressing Youhei's face. He couldn't help but glare dangerously at his poor friend. He could feel something rising and it was only a matter of time before he complete snapped. Taking a few calm breaths, he tries to calm himself.  
  
Then he saw his woman kissing his friend's cheek.  
  
Damn it!!!

* * *

"I didn't know you are that desperate love," a cold voice sliced through the air.  
  
Hotaru momentarily paused her seduction while the rest of turned to look at the red haired man. Since her back was to him, she had failed to notice that a pair of burning ruby eyes had replaced the pair of onyx eyes that she had loved so much.  
  
But Setsuna didn't. Her eyes narrowed as she observed the red haired man.  
  
"That is my problem. Why do you care? Your time with me had long ended," Hotaru stated haughtily.  
  
Soft footsteps clicked onto the tarred ground. "That's because you are mine. If I had not mistaken, I believe we had an agreement, if you would recall."  
  
Hotaru barked out a laugh. "I don't think I remember." Silently dismissing him, the tempest reached out to continue what she had started.  
  
She didn't have the chance. A strong arm caught her wrist. Hotaru winced visibly from at the vice grip hold. Thinking to lash out her wrath at him, she turned around. Warm hard lips clamped onto hers in a possessive kiss as the man before her wrenched her away from the flustered Youhei.  
  
Finally able to wrench herself away from him, she glared angrily and opened her mouth to chastise him but only a yelp came out. Sakuragi had tossed her over his broad shoulders.  
  
"Put me down you jackass!!" Hotaru screamed as she pounded on his back.  
  
"My... aren't you a feisty one." Sakuragi spanked her on her derriere only to have the black beauty screaming again.  
  
Turning to the gawking audiences, he nods his head. "Pardon us for a while. I shall send her back home once I'm finished."  
  
"Put me down Sakuragi Hanamichi! You are gonna get it from me if you don't. PUT ME DOWN!!"  
  
"Is that so? I must warn you that you will be very sore after I'm through with you," Sakuragi coldly stated as he began striding away from the group.  
  
"Will she be ok?" a worried Michiru asked as she watched her daughter's still screaming form.  
  
"He can never holds his temper long with her. Anyway she is his greatest treasure.... Yeah she will be fine," Youhei answered as he joined the group.

* * *

Opening the door, he entered his personal lounge. Walking across the room, he stopped in front of a large sofa bed. Moving his hands onto the baggage on his shoulders, he gently lowered her onto the plush sofa.  
  
Moving to the bar, he opened the fridge. "Want anything?"  
  
"A katana. A premium one!" Hotaru snapped as she glared daggers at the red haired man.  
  
Onyx eyes with faint streaks of red looked at the fiery violet-eyed beauty as he poured himself orange juice. "Still feisty eh?"  
  
"Hmph!" crossing her arms, she began imagining slowly man slaughtering a man named Sakuragi Hanamichi.  
  
Holding two glasses of orange juice, he sauntered across the room and stopped in front of a still fuming tempest. "Have some orange juice. Don't worry, its not spiked so you need not worry about being that feisty wench just now."  
  
Sakuragi saw her stiffened and she slowly raised her eyes and gifted him with a death glare. Taking it as a no, he placed the glasses on a nearby table.  
  
"Silent treatment is unbecoming of you, koishii."  
  
"You started it!" Hotaru spat out.  
  
An eyebrow arched. Walking back to the sofa, he asked. "Me? I didn't remember asking you to behave wantonly." He could feel his temples throbbing mercilessly.  
  
"You pushed me to!" Hotaru retorted.  
  
"The hell I did!" Sakuragi bellowed as he faced her, letting her see his wrath.  
  
Hotaru had never seen this side of Sakuragi before. His eyes blazed in anger and it was only then did she see the streaks of ruby in his onyx eyes. Hotaru had never felt so scared before.  
  
"I didn't ask you to go up to Youhei and seduce him. I didn't ask you too cling onto him as if you have no legs! I didn't ask you to caress his face!! I didn't ask you to kiss HIM!!!"  
  
Hotaru knew what she did was wrong and could feel the tears in her eyes. "But you kept the secret you being Silver Falcon," she whispered.  
  
A strong hand ran through his red hair. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he tries to reign in his temper.  
  
"Damn it love, I wanted to tell you tonight. I even had it all planned. You didn't even let me explain."  
  
Kneeling down, he cupped her chin and brought her eyes to his. "I love you so much sweetheart. You are my heart and soul. I can't live without you. Did you ever think I will keep all of my secrets to myself?"  
  
A tear trailed down her cheeks. On seeing it, he kissed it away. "I have been living alone for a long time, love. I had never value my life but the moment you came into my life, it changed. I valued my life because I want to be with you every second of your life."  
  
"Sumi masen Mi-kun," Hotaru sobbed. More tears trailed down her cheeks. Instead of chastising her, the red haired lover enveloped her in his arms, rubbing her back soothingly as she sobbed into his broad chest.  
  
After a long moment when her sobs had subsided, Hotaru snuggled deeper into her boyfriend. During the comforting process, Sakuragi had carried her and settled himself on the sofa and her on his lap. Suddenly an image flashed through her mind but before she could grasp it, it disappeared leaving her confused.  
  
Shaking her head, she looked up and stared at her loving boyfriend. Kami- sama! He is so loving! How could she have acted so foolishly? Reaching out, she caressed his chiseled face.  
  
"I love you hus..." her eyes widened. She nearly called him husband!  
  
Sakuragi smirked on seeing her blush. "Care to share the thought?"  
  
"Ie. I just want to say that I love you."  
  
A calloused finger traced her lips. "I love you too koi." Leaning down, her captured her lips.

* * *

"My lord, when will strike? The troops are almost ready." All eyes turned towards the man that sat at the head of the table.  
  
The lord cocked his head to one side as his eyes slowly opened. A pair of chilling green eyes stared back at the speaker. "Soon."  
  
A reptile looking creature with a body of a bear and a head of a lizard stood up. An emblem of three claws over a wolf face branded on his chest. "When will that be, milord?" the creature slithered.  
  
"Patience commander. I have my informant to bring me reports of the other world."  
  
"Informant? Who is the he?"  
  
A cold smile touches the lord's lips as he raised his left hand. A figure stepped out of a dark corner. A sleeveless dress with a deep cleavage and slits that went up to the upper thighs clung to her body as she walked towards the lord. Hazel eyes softened as she clasped her hand onto the upraised hand.  
  
"Gentlemen, meet Haruko. My new pet," the woman smiled as she leaned down and kissed the lord thoroughly while his hands gripped her soft buttocks.

* * *

A/N: hehehe.. so hows the chapter? I didn't expect the chapter to end this way but oh well.. its down and typed...  
  
Till next time  
  
zackire 


End file.
